PDA
by Leanne8582
Summary: ChloeLex AU After a fight with her father Chloe moves in with Lex Luthor. With all of Smallville watching their every move, can they truly be together?
1. The Kiss

Title: PDA  
Author: Leanne8582  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Lex and Chloe run into problems at Smallville High School  
Archive: Email me and ask first  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my computer. And you can't have that.  
Author's Note: I'm not in High School anymore. Now I'm in college, but when I was in high school, this was a real rule, and it was enforced.  
Timeline: This takes place shortly after the first season. This story assumes that Lex and Chloe have been dating for a few months.  
[] -shows thought.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
PDA   
  
Chloe sat at her desk in the torch office. It was noon, lunchtime, and she was putting the finishing touches on one of her articles. She still had twenty minutes until the bell rang for fifth period and she intended to make the best use of her time possible.   
  
Chloe had perfected the skill of typing with one hand. She simultaneously edited her copy and finished off a BLT and diet Pepsi. She had one more paragraph to go when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw the most gorgeous man in the world standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor. What brings you to this insignificant institution of higher learning?"  
  
Lex, taking that as an invitation, walked into the room and towards his favorites reporter's desk. "So now it's 'Mr. Luthor?' Last night you were calling me something entirely different."  
  
Chloe started to blush. [Two can play at this game]. "I know why you're here. You just can't get enough of me. I have you completely under my spell."  
  
Lex smirked. "That might just be the case. Actually, I came to bring you these." He pulled a dozen red roses out from behind his back.   
  
Chloe gasped, "Oh Lex! They're beautiful. I love them."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"I just have one question... why? I mean, we are trying to keep our relationship a secret and all. Only Clark knows that we're dating. Aren't you worried about being discovered?"  
  
Lex reached out and stroked her silky blond locks. "I passed by Nell's shop and as soon as I saw them I knew that you had to have them." He pulled her close. The lips met in a kiss that was at first chaste, then, as the seconds passed, became more passionate. Chloe could feel nothing except the warm softness of Lex's lips and the gentle beating of his heart. Her arm snaked around his neck, then.......  
  
"MISS SULLIVAN! What do you think you are doing?!!"  
  
As the couple broke apart, Chloe groaned. "Oh no! Not now."  
  
Mrs. McGeehee, the 12th grade composition teacher, strode towards them, her high heals clicking forebodingly. "Miss Sullivan, you know the rules. You and your... companion... need to come with me to Principal Kwan's office."  
  
As the three of them walked down the hall Lex asked, "Chloe, what is this all about?"  
  
"Lex, at Smallville High, PDA's are not allowed."  
  
"PDA...?"  
  
"You know, Public Displays of Affection. They are against school rules. A vein attempt by the administration to keep the students from fornicating."  
  
"So, does this mean that you get detention or something?'  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Mrs. McGeehee stopped right out side of Principal Kwan's office. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Jack, I've got two here on a PDA."  
  
"Send them in."  
  
Lex and Chloe walked into the office and the door closed behind them. Mrs. McGeehee had gone back to her classroom.  
  
Principal Kwan looked up from his computer. When his eyes focused on Lex they widened in surprise. "Mr. Luthor, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was visiting Chloe, but then I was pulled into this office by a very efficient member of you faculty."  
  
"I assume, then, that you and Miss Sullivan are my PDA case."  
  
"Yes. Though why it's such a big deal is a mystery beyond me."  
  
"Nevertheless, Mr. Luthor. You and Miss Sullivan will be punished accordingly."  
  
"So, a slap on the wrist?' Lex asked.  
  
Chloe looked at him. She answered, "No. When two students are caught, the punishment is they have to call each other's parents and explain why they are calling."  
  
Lex looked at the administrator. "Unfortunately for you, sir, my father doesn't give a damn about what I do."  
  
"Actually, Mr. Luthor, since you are over 18 and not a student here, Chloe does not need to contact your parents. But you do need to call hers."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Then you will be in violation of school policy and Mrs. Sullivan will be suspended for a week and Miss Sullivan will be permanently removed from the position of editor for The Torch. I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, but the rules must apply to everyone."  
  
Chloe look at him with desperation in her eyes. "Lex, I can't lose the Torch. It's my life."  
  
Principal Kwan pointed the far corner of his desk. "There, Mr. Luthor, is the phone...."  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
*Loved it, hated it, review and let me know* 


	2. The Call

PDA  
  
Chapter 2- The Phone Call.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys rock. I still don't have a beta in the Smallville fandom, so if you would like to volunteer, raise your hand.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone still trapped in the nightmare that is high school. Don't believe anyone that tells you this is the best part of your life. They are WRONG. College is much better.  
  
Now, on with the show.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Principal Kwan pointed the far corner of his desk. "There, Mr. Luthor, is the phone...."  
  
Lex looked at him. "What? You expect me to make the call in here?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor. On my speakerphone. How else would I be able to verify that you have actually spoken with Mr. Sullivan."  
  
Chloe felt that she needed to speak. "Principal Kwan, you don't understand. My father doesn't know that Lex and I are dating. We haven't told him yet. We haven't told anyone yet."  
  
"Then this will come as quite a surprise to him. Chloe, do you know where your father is right now?"  
  
Lex answered, "Oh, I know exactly where he is. He's at work. Managing my plant, because he's MY EMPLOYEE!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, but rules are rules. I understand that this situation is difficult for you. Perhaps you would like some time."  
  
"What I would like, and what I'm going to get, is to talk to Gabe Sullivan face to face. I'll set up a meeting with him later this afternoon."  
  
"I suppose that would be alright, as long as I receive a note or a phone call fom him confirming that you've spoken."  
  
"No problem." Lex pushed a button on the phone and the room filled with the sound of a dial tone. Lex dialed the number for the manufacturing floor his fertilizer plant.   
  
A voice answered, "Hopkins. What do you want?"  
  
"Yes, Hopkins, this is Lex Luthor."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"Just get Gabe Sullivan on the phone."  
  
"Yes sir, Right away, sir. ~Gabe, get your ass over here. Luthor wants to talk to you~ Yes, sir, here he is."  
  
"Gabe Sullivan, speaking."  
  
"Gabe, this is Lex."  
  
"Hello Mr. Luthor. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to have a word with you this evening."  
  
"A word...?"  
  
"Yes, what time do you get off shift?"  
  
"Six o'clock."  
  
"Why don't you come up to my office at 4:30 and then, after the meeting, you can take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good man." Lex pushed a button to disconnect the phone. Turning toward Principal Kwan, "Satisfied?"  
  
"Yes. Just make sure I get that note from Mr. Sullivan."  
  
"That won't be a problem. I assume we're finished here."  
  
"Yes, you're both free to go."  
  
"I'll walk Chloe to her next class." Lex puts his hand on Chloe's back and leads her out of the room. Luckily there weren't that many people in the hall. Chloe didn't feel like having an audience.  
  
"Oh god, Lex. I'm so humiliated."  
  
"Well, I'm not. The only reason I would be embarrassed is if I was ashamed of what I had done. I'm not ashamed of kissing you Chloe. I have feelings for you Chloe and expressing them shouldn't be a crime."  
  
Chloe suddenly stopped. "Lex, I just had a thought. What are you going to tell my father?"  
  
"I'll tell him the truth. That the two of us are dating and that we care very much about each other."  
  
"He sounded so scared on the phone. He probably thinks that you're going to fire him."  
  
"Good. Then, maybe, when I tell him he's not losing his job, just that I'm dating his daughter, he'll be relieved."  
  
"Lex, I don't think 'relieved' will be his response."  
  
"Why don't I pick you up after school. We'll go over to the mansion. You can do your homework while I make some calls, and then we'll go to meet your father together."  
  
"Sounds like as good a plan as any."  
  
"I'll pick you up in front of the school at 3:15."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Okay, Lex, it's a date."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to reveal Chloe's age in the next chapter. Since the show's never said, most fan fiction has her as either 15 or 16. I haven't decided how old I want to make her yet. 16 would make her young, but in Kansas, a consenting adult. 15 would make just this side of illegal. I was wondering if any of you have a preference either way. Right now I am at a cross roads. Chloe's age will decide where I end up taking this story. Please give me feedback and let me know what you think. Lex, as always, is 21. 


	3. The Meeting

Author's Note: I've come to a decision. Chloe is 16. Thank you for all the reviews and input. Also, thank you to Julie, who beta'd this chapter. Who else saw Crush? Doesn't it drive you nuts when the writers make an episode that shoots you're story line into an AU. I'm just going to try and finish this before the season finale or god only knows what will happen to my story line.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
PDA   
  
Chapter 3- The Meeting  
  
Lex Luthor was sitting at the huge rosewood desk in his office at Luthor Corp Manufacturing Plant #12, located in Smallville, Kansas. Lex thought it was perfectly ironic that this was the place to which he had been banished. Twelve was Lex's lucky number. Not that he had ever told his father. Lucky numbers, and other superstitions, were considered a weakness by the elder Luthor. Lex could hear the old mans voice now. 'Real men make their own luck,' he would say to Lex over and over again. Lex had never really believed it, though. Ever since that fateful day with the meteors, Lex had known that real men didn't make their own luck, real men were just prepared to deal with any eventuality that fate tossed them.  
  
Lex shook his head to clear away the thought. [God, Luthor, get your head out of the clouds and down to the business at hand.] In front of him, Lex had the full personnel report on Gabriel David Sullivan, known to everyone at work as Gabe. This single folder had all the details of Gabe Sullivan's personal and employment history sorted into neat little boxes.   
  
Name: Sullivan, Gabriel (Gabe) David  
DOB: 01/25/59  
Marital Status: Widowed (Wife: Sullivan, Christine June, married 03/30/81, deceased 09/05/90)  
Children: 1. Sullivan, Chloe Bernadette, born 06/11/85  
Residence: 643 W. Maple St., Smallville, KS  
Employment with Luthor Corp: Oct. 1992- present   
  
Lex was amazed. This file had so much information, yet it knew nothing at all. This file told him Gabe's name, but it didn't tell him that he was named after an uncle that had died in the D-day invasion of Normandy during WWII. It told him that his wife had died, but spoke nothing of her long, painful battle with breast cancer. It told him where he lived, but didn't mention that the front porch had the best swing in town. This folder also told Lex that Gabe had a daughter, but not that he would fall madly in love with her the moment they first met in the office of a high school newspaper. How could something have so much information, yet be utterly devoid of content.  
  
Suddenly, the intercom on Lex's desk buzzed. A voice. It was Lex's secretary, Grace.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, there is a Gabe Sullivan here to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Grace. Send him in."  
  
Lex looked at his watch. 4:30 on the dot. Lex would have to add punctuality to the things he knew about this man. Lex closed the folder on his desk. He had read all of Gabe's performance review since the beginning of his employment. All of his supervisors had described him as even-tempered, open minded, and courteous. Lex had a feeling that he was about to put all of those attributes to the test. There was a timid knock on the office door.   
  
"Enter," called Lex.  
  
Gabe Sullivan, looking very timid for such a tall man, entered the room.  
  
Lex gestured to the red leather chair sitting in front of his desk. "Gabe, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Gabe said, sitting down.   
  
"I'll bet you're wondering why I called you in here."  
  
"Actually, yes I was, sir."  
  
"Please, call me Lex. Let me put your mind at ease. It has nothing to do with your performance. You are an exemplary manager."  
  
"Thank you, si- uh, L-Lex." Gabe paused for a moment, as if gathering his courage. Then he continued. "If this meeting isn't about the plant, then what is it about?"  
  
"Actually, Gabe this meeting is about your daughter."  
  
"Chloe? Oh, god. What has she done now. Please don't tell me she backed into one of your cars. Oh no. Has she been pestering you for an interview? I'll her to stop..."  
  
"No, Gabe. The reason I wanted to talk to you is... I don't quite know how to say this.... Chloe and I have been seeing each other."  
  
"Seeing each other?"  
  
"Socially. For the past two months." Gabe's face still held an uncomprehending look. "We're dating," Lex clarified.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lex stared at Gabe. The man did not look well. "Gabe, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to understand that this in no way effects our business relationship. Whatever happens between Chloe and me will not effect your employment here."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I need to go... now. Home. Lie down."  
  
Lex looked the elder man with concern. "Gabe, I want you to wait in the lobby. I'll have someone drive you home." Lex punched a button on the intercom. "Grace. Arrange a car for Mr. Sullivan."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Gabe, I want you to go with Grace now. Do you understand?"  
  
Gabe walked out the office door. Lex saw Grace grab a hold of his arm and lead him towards the elevator.  
  
Lex sighed. [It could have been worse. Not much worse, but at least he didn't break anything.] Lex picked up the phone to call Chloe on her cell and tell her what had happened.  
  
  
TBC 


	4. The Fight

*Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. And big time props to Julie who beta'd. Good betas make the world go round. I got an interesting review from Mabon on my last chapter. Mabon said, "I wonder where this is going." And that made me realize that I really didn't know. The way I usually write is I get an idea and just write as ideas come to me. Kind of like the natural progression of life. Most of the time it works. And when it doesn't.... well...... (Ex: Like a Fine Wine. My Luke/Mara Star Wars story. Which I have not updated in forever. *sorry* I promise that I will finish it this summer.) Anyway. That made me realize that I could right like this anymore. So I sat down and wrote out the rest of the story progression for PDA. It feels good to know exactly what I'm going to be doing for the remainder of this fic. Anyway, just thought I'd share my epiphany with you all. Thanks for sticking in there with me.   
  
-Leanne  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
PDA Chapter 4: The Fight.   
  
  
  
~Sullivan Residence~  
  
"CHLOE SULLIVAN!!!!!"  
  
[Oooh. Full name. Never a good sign.] Chloe Sullivan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she would need all of the inner peace she could muster. When Lex had called he said that her father had left his office in a state of shock. Apparently -that- had passed. Chloe got up off her bed and walked toward the stairs.   
  
[I can handle this. I'm a big girl. He's just my father.] Chloe held onto this thought until she reached the first floor of her house. The man waiting for her at the foot of the stairs was not her father. Her father was an easy going man with a big smile. This man was red-faced, shaking and he looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Chloe, darling. Tell Daddy that you are NOT dating Lex Luthor. My BOSS!"  
  
"Well, Daddy. I could tell you that, but it wouldn't be true."  
  
"Oh Chloe. How could you do this to me? Did you even think about how this would effect me. Oh my god. My daughter is the town whore."  
  
Fuck inner peace. "I am not a whore," Chloe screamed. "I care deeply for Lex. And besides, I'm legal. There's not much you can do about it."  
  
"We'll see about that. From now on you are confined to this house. You will go to school, and then come back home. No friends, no Beanery, and no Torch."  
  
"What?! You can't do that. The Torch is my whole life."  
  
Gabe pleaded with her, " Chloe, can't you see that I'm doing this for your own good. lex Luthor is bad news. He doesn't love you. I don't even think that Luthor's can love. You're just one more in a long line of women he's bedded. In a few weeks he'll tire of you and you'll never see him again. By then, you'll be pregnant with his bastard, or he'll have given you some STD. With as much as he's slept around, I wouldn't doubt he has one.  
  
"No. That's not true."  
  
"It's more true than you want to admit."  
  
"No. I won't stop seeing Lex."  
  
"Then you can't live here. Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Get out. I don't want to look at you anymore. You can come back when you've seen things my way."  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
"That's not my problem."  
  
Chloe couldn't help it. She had tried so hard not to cry, but now, as though a flood gate had opened, the tears fell. There was nothing she could do about it. Chloe grabbed her purse and ran out into the night. [You know what would make this scene perfectly dramatic. If there was rain pouring down. But no. On the one night I get thrown out of my house over a star crossed love, the sky is perfectly clear. Figures.]  
  
Chloe got into her car and started to drive. As she went faster and faster, the road started to blur. She could barely see through the tears. She didn't even see know where she was going. Chloe didn't see the dog until it was too late. Desperately, she attempted to swerve. The turn was too much. The car went up on two wheels and then tipped onto it's side with a sickening crunch. Chloe's eyes were closed so she couldn't see anything. He hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that she thought that she was going to rip it right off. Chloe felt the car roll a couple more times. Then with a cloud of dust and a splash of water, the car came to a stop, upside down in an irrigation ditch. Chloe's last thought was that her head really hurt.  
  
****************************  
  
~Luthor Manor~  
  
Lex was worried. Chloe hadn't called him. Gabe should have been home two hours ago. She was supposed to call him and let him know how it went. [Get it together, Luthor. You're being paranoid.] Lex paced the room and flopped down on the calfskin armchair. The picked up the remote and turned on the TV. [Amazing. 400 channels and there's nothing to watch.] None of the shows could occupy his mind. He kept thinking about Chloe, wondering if she was alright. A million things could have happened to her. [No, It's been too long.] Lex grabbed his jacket and his keys from the desk, and ran out the front door.. He didn't even have to look around. He knew that either the Porsche, the BMW or the Ferrari would be parked just outside. One of his cars was always waiting for him, gassed up and ready to go, just incase. Lex attempted to justify his speed. [I'm not running. I'm moving with a perfectly rational amount of haste.]  
  
Lex opened the door and jumped inside. Usually, driving made Lex feel relaxed. The car, unlike his life, his father, and Luthor Corp's stock price, was something over which he had complete control. This time, however, the increasing worry he was feeling for Chloe was beginning to turn into panic. At the same time. his emotions were very troubling to him. Chloe was fun and smart and curious and beautiful. That's all. Luthors do not get emotionally invested. It's bad for business. [I'm sure that I'm overreacting. There is nothing to worry about.]  
  
Lex started the car and took off.. He passed field after field of corn. [Damn it. Don't these people grow anything else.] He had gone four miles before he saw the car in the ditch. [Ouch. Looks like a bad accident. I hope that everyone was okay.] Then he got a closer look at the car.   
  
"Oh my god! Chloe....."  
  
TBC. 


	5. The Decision

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Please keep them coming. They are the reason I post. Also, thanks to Julie, my beta. I promise Julie, there will be more.  
  
****************************************  
  
PDA   
  
Chapter 5: The Decision  
  
Lex Luthor hated hospitals. His mother died in a hospital. Pamela died in a hospital. Hospitals were not good places. And yet, here he was sitting in a hospital waiting for Chloe to wake up. Lex sat in a chair in Chloe's room, watching her breathe. Her pale eyelids fluttered rapidly with the movement of her eyes. Lex knew that this meant that she was dreaming. He hoped that, for her sake, they were pleasant ones, but given the shape of her car, probably not.  
  
Lex was of course, also a car crash survivor. In fact, that was how he had first meet Clark Kent. If hadn't been for that crash, and Clark pulling him to safety, he might have never known the Kent family, or Lana, Whitney and Pete. Or Chloe. His Chloe.   
  
Lex watched as a clear fluid steadily dripped through the IV. The bag was attached to a tube, the tube was attached to a needle, and the needle was cutting into a vein on the back of Chloe's right hand. The minute Lex saw that IV, he had only one thought, [Chloe won't be able to type with that in. She's going to be angry.]  
  
Technically, Lex wasn't even supposed be in Chloe's hospital room. he wasn't "family". Whatever that meant. Lex didn't understand this concept. [If I were dying, the person I would want holding my hand isn't my father, it's her. And in the 19 hours Chloe's been in the hospital, Clark and Pete have stopped by, I have never left her side, but her father hasn't even called. I don't know how others define the word "family" but in my mind, Chloe and I are closer to each other than we are to our blood relations.   
  
Luckily for Lex, he was a Luthor. Like all Luthors, he did not take no for an answer. Not that the hospital had told him that he couldn't sit with Chloe. Especially after he promised Smallville Medical Center a new cardiac wing. So here he was, sitting watching Chloe sleep, and hoping that she would be okay when she woke up.   
  
Lex shifted in his seat. He felt a spasm go up his back. Sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair and staring at these same four walls, while questionable for his mental health, was positively dreadful for his spinal health. He stood and walked out of the room's open door. He called to a nurse. A middle-aged, ginger haired women walked over to him.   
  
"Is there anything Miss Sullivan needs Mr. Luthor?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No, Chloe isn't awake yet. But I need you to do something." He handed her a slip of paper. "I am going for a short walk. This is the number of my cell phone. Please keep an eye on Chloe. If she wakes up before I return, please call this number immediately."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lex turned and walked down the hall and toward the elevator. He needed a breath of fresh air, and what better place to get it than outside. Smallville Medical Center didn't have a garden, per say, but it did have a nice landscaped area with a few flowers, a fountain and a short path.   
  
Lex grabbed a cup of coffee from a vending machine, then stepped outside into this mini-paradise next to the hospital. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He turned and looked back up at the window he knew to be Chloe's. Lex knew that Chloe wouldn't be looking back at him and the thought broke his heart. He took a sip of his drink and winced. It was partly from the heat, but mostly from the taste reminding him of Chloe's infamous caffeine addiction.  
  
Lex walked to the fountain. A small brass plaque was attached to the side. "Donated by Lionel Luthor." Lex smirked. His father probably didn't even know that Smallville had a hospital. The check that purchased this fountain had been signed by his father, but that was most likely the beginning and end to his contribution. Lionel had an entire staff of people whose sole job was to make the elder Luthor seem like a humanitarian. Lionel donated millions of dollars every year to charitable organizations. Few people knew that those millions were only a fraction of the man's wealth. To Lionel Luthor, tossing away a few million to enhance his public image meant no more than tossing a penny in a wishing well would meant to an ordinary man.   
  
Lex felt a swell of anger towards his father and he began screaming at the tulips. "How dare he. How dare he give gifts that mean nothing. How dare he throw money at problem and make them go away. How dare he hide who he really is. The whole god damn world thinks he's some king do saint. A king amongst men. Only this small little nowhere town knows the truth. That he is the devil incarnate. And I'm the Spawn of Satan."  
  
Patients with open windows started to peek out to see who was making so much noise. Lex didn't care that he was making a scene and that it would probably end up on the front page of tomorrow's Smallville Ledger. He was just so angry. Chloe was hurt and there was nothing he could do and it was all his fathers fault, and he was ANGRY.   
  
"Chloe got into that car accident because of a fight with her father. Gabe was only angry because he found out that Chloe was dating ME. Any other guy on earth would have been fine, but since it was me, he blew his top. People hated me before I even came to this town. Spoiled rich brat. Lionel Luthor's son. 'The sins of the father.....' Bullshit. I can't help my lineage, any better than they can. Chloe is upstairs hurt and I can't help her. I can't write a check and make it better. I don't know what to do."  
  
Lex threw his cup against one of the walls. The styrofoam cup bounced and fell to the ground. The coffee spilled all over the place. It formed an ugly brown puddle. Lex didn't know why he did that His anger just got the better of him sometimes. In the Luthor household, Lex was taught not to feel emotions. He bottled up all of his fear, frustration, sadness, and self-loathing. He let it out as rage. Pure, undiluted anger.  
  
This anger scared Lex . Often he would throw things. Sometimes her broke things. Occasionally, he broke people. Once, he was thrown out of a boarding school for breaking a boy's arm, clavicle, and three of his ribs. That boy was in the hospital for two months. The worse part, Lex didn't know from where the rage came. One minute he would be fine, then some little thing would set him off. Lex knew that he had to do something. He couldn't make Chloe a permanent part of his life while the rage still ruled him.  
  
[Christ, here I am talking about making our relationship permanent. She's not even awake yet. If I was a good man, I would let her go. I've caused an irreparable rift between her and her father. Her reputation at school is probably ruined. That car accident could have killed her. What am I thinking!]  
  
[Someday we are going to get into a fight and I'm going to hit her. I won't mean to, but it will happen nonetheless. Then I will have to see that broken look in her eyes. I'll have to see a little bit of the sparkle go. And every time I hit her, her beautiful blue eyes will deaden a little more. Just like Mother. No. I won't let that happen. I don't care what I have to do, but I will protect Chloe from my dark side. Even if I have to give her up to do it.]  
  
His decision made, he walked calmly back to the entrance to the hospital. [I am going back up to sit with Chloe. I am going to wait for her to wake up. I am going to nurse her back to health. Then I am going to tell her that I can never see her again.]  
  
TBC 


	6. Doctors, Diagnoses and Documents

Author's note: Hi Everybody. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter, for the three of you that reviewed. Again, thanks to Julie, my beta from Heaven.   
  
DISCLAIMER: This chapter and upcoming chapters will deal with a very serious medical ailment, PTS. For this story, I have researched PTS, and the medications that treat it, extensively. All the information I give here is true. If there are any PTS survivors out there who feel that I have done this condition a disservice, please review or email me and let me know. Finally, this story should in no way be considered a diagnostic tool. If you feel that you or a loved one could be suffering from this disorder, please see a medical or psychiatric professional immediately!   
  
***************************  
  
PDA  
  
Chapter 6: Doctors, Diagnoses and Documents  
  
  
Lex Luthor stepped off the elevator at Chloe's floor. With a now familiar 'ding' the elevator's doors closed and Lex started walking towards Chloe's room. As he walked past the nurses station he nodded at the nurse he had told to watch Chloe for him. She raised her hand to signify that she had seen him and knew that she was officially relieved from guard duty. Lex was rounding a corner when he was suddenly ambushed bay a short, balding man wearing glasses and a white lab coat.  
  
"Um, Mr. Luthor. I'm Dr. David Krause. I'm Miss Sullivan's physician." He held out his hand for Lex to shake.   
  
Although Lex, as a rule, avoided a lot of personal contact, he reached out to shake the doctors hand. "Yes, Doctor. What can I do for you?"  
  
The smaller man looked at Lex nervously and said, "Mr. Luthor. I wanted to let you know that for Miss Sullivan to leave the hospital, she must be accompanied by a parent or guardian. She is a minor."  
  
"I understand that Dr. Krause, but as Chloe's father isn't here, I will be taking her home."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, you can't do that. What I mean is, it is against hospital policy. We can not release Miss Sullivan to you without her parent's written consent."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. A few weeks ago, Gabe Sullivan signed over custody of Chloe to me. My attorney is faxing the paperwork over now."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well then, I don't foresee a problem with you taking Miss Sullivan with you." The Doctor continued, "and as how you are Miss Sullivan's legal guardian, I need to discuss her care with you."  
  
Lex looked at him, "Don't you think that you should wait until Chloe wakes up before assessing her condition?"  
  
"That's just the point, Mr. Luthor. Miss Sullivan should be awake by now. As far as I can tell. She wasn't injured."  
  
"What do you mean 'she wasn't injured?'"  
  
"Just what I said. Miss Sullivan did not suffer a head injury in that car accident. She doesn't have swelling, hemorrhaging, or nerve damage. She doesn't even have a concussion."  
  
"But what about that bruise on her forehead. It's huge."  
  
"Superficial only. Listen to what I'm saying, Mr. Luthor. Chloe has dislocated shoulder, severe whiplash, and several cuts and bruises. What she does not have is a head injury."  
  
"Then why hasn't she woken up?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. I've called in a friend of mine, a specialist, Dr. Barnett." I'm hoping that after Miss Sullivan wakes up Dr. Barnett will confirm my suspicions."  
  
"What are your suspicions?"  
  
"I believe that Miss Sullivan is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
  
"PTS?"  
  
"So you've heard of it?"  
  
"Not really. I took a psychology course in college and it was mentioned in the text. The professor didn't dwell on it though."   
  
"Then let me enlighten you, Mr. Luthor. PTS can cause mood swings, anxiety, personality changes, nightmares, and flashbacks. In very severe cases, it will create an inability to function. The most common signs are increased fear and paranoia."  
  
"How will Chloe be affected?"  
  
"Every case is different. I can not tell you for sure how badly Miss Sullivan will be affected. What I can tell you is how it will be manifested. PTS focuses around the trauma itself. In her case, a car accident. Miss Sullivan may not be able to drive for awhile. She might not even be able to ride in a car unless sedated. In the worst possible scenario, Miss Sullivan will become a true agoraphobic, unable to leave the house."   
  
Lex looked startled, but the doctor wasn't finished. "Her paranoia surrounding cars will also increase. She may not want you traveling in them There have been cases, where victims have destroyed cars to prevent their loved ones from driving. She may also become more violent. Or, possibly, develop an obsessive-compulsive habit such as hand washing. You'll also have to watch her for bulimia and anorexia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Most people will PTS feel a loss of control. For young women, the only thing that they feel they have control over is their diet. Often, an eating disorder is just a way to gain control over one aspect of life: food."  
  
"I see. Thank you, Dr. Krause. This has been very... enlightening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back and sit with Chloe."  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a more defined prognosis. Dr. Barnett is a psychiatrist. When she gets here she will be able to tell you more."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
Lex walked down the corridor towards Chloe's room. When he reached it, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Lex sat on the edge of Chloe's bed. He looked at her.  
  
"It's okay, Angel. I'm going to make everything all better."  
  
Lex took out his cell phone and began to dial. *Ring....Ring* A groggy voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Joey, It's Lex Luthor."  
  
"Man, Luthor! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"I know. Listen, Joey I need a document giving me custody of a minor."  
  
"Christ, Lex what have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
"Never mind that, can you do it?"  
  
"Custody papers, huh? Hmm. Something like that's gonna need a parent's signature. You have anything like that?"  
  
"Tons. Evaluation reports, canceled pay stubs, interoffice memos."  
  
"Good send me five or six samples for variation."  
  
"Does that mean you can do it?"  
  
"How soon you need it?"  
  
"Two days. Maybe three. Any later that that and the people around here might wonder why I can't produce something that I've already told them I had."  
  
"Right. Okay I need the name, date of birth and the social."  
  
Okay. Chloe Sullivan. 6/11/85. I don't have her social, but she was born at Metropolis Hospital if that helps."  
  
"It's all good. I'll get her birth certificate and just petition the Social Security office for a replacement card. No big deal."  
  
"Great. Thanks Joe."  
  
"Thanks are not necessary. Payment, however, is. My usual fee?"  
  
"Plus a bonus if you step on it."  
  
"No problemo, Luthor. Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Bye, Joey."  
  
Lex turned off the power to his phone. He didn't want to be disrupted right now. He settled into the bed next to Chloe. With her petite frame, there was room for two. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As Lex drifted off to sleep he had only one thought. [This had better work.]  
  
TBC 


	7. The Shoebox Under my Bed

Author's note* Thanks again to Julie on the beta. I have a question for my readers. If I wrote a Chloe/Lex intimacy scene and took the rating up to R or NC-17, would anyone stop reading? I wait for your response.  
  
PDA 7: The Shoebox Under my Bed  
The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up was that Lex's strong arms were around her. The second thing she noticed was that she was neither in her bedroom nor at the manor. Though, considering her first observation, this fact did not bother her. Chloe looked around. [Hmm. The walls are painted an overly enthusiastic shade of teal, everything in this room is disposable, and I'm currently hooked up to an IV. I'd say I'm at SMC. Wish I knew how I got here.]  
Chloe turned her attention towards Lex. He was asleep. [He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like all of his cares have melted away.] As much as Chloe loved Lex, there was a part of him that she was never able to reach. It was the haunted look in his eyes, the knots in his shoulders after a phone call with Lionel, and the rages he flew into.   
Not now though. Now, Lex was in a place his father couldn't get to him and Chloe was glad of it.   
  
Chloe softly stroked Lex's forehead. The gentle touch awakened Lex. His gray blue eyes fluttered. "Chloe? You're awake? How long?"  
  
"About ten minutes. Lex, why am I in the hospital?"  
  
Lex sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed on hand over his eyes, and then his scalp. [How much should I tell her?] He got up off the bed and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. It faced Chloe, still lying of the bed. "Angel, how much do you remember?"  
Chloe's eyes clouded with thought.  
  
"Um. I remember that you were going to meet with my dad..... then he came home. He was upset. We had a fight. He told me to leave. Then I don't remember anything until waking up here at Smallville Medical Center. Oh my god, Lex. My dad threw me out! What am I going to do?"  
  
"You are going to come back to the manor with me. I'll send someone for the rest of your things later."  
  
"I can't do that, can I? I mean I can't just live with you. Isn't there paper work? Don't I have to go to court about custody or something?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've already taken care of all that?"  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"No. Probably not?"  
  
Chloe mentally filed that away for later. "Okay, then. There is another issue here. What your proposing is equivalent to us moving in together. That is a huge relationship step. One I wasn't quite prepared to make. It would different if we weren't dating, but we are. It's not like you're getting a roommate or a renter. We have a relationship. Lex, we haven't even slept together."  
  
"I know. You told me that you needed to wait. I respect that decision."  
  
"And I thank you for that. But what your suggesting is like a marriage. How would this work? Would we have separate bedrooms? Am I supposed to play hostess for your dinner parties? I don't even have an after school job. How can I afford things like clothes and other essentials."  
  
"Chloe. You know that I will pay for anything you desire."  
  
"That's just the point. You won't be my boyfriend anymore. You'll be my sugar daddy. How is this supposed to be an equal relationship if I rely solely on you for financial security? What would happen if we ever got into a fight? Would you throw me out on the street."  
  
"No. God, Chloe. How could you ever think that? I love you more that any other person on this earth. I would never do that."  
  
"But you understand my concern? Normally, dating couples have space to work out differences. When they get into a fight, they don't speak for a few days, spend time with their friends, and then make up. We would be living together, making that whole cycle much more complicated."  
  
Lex sighed. He wasn't planning on telling her this now, but what could he do? "Chloe. The reason you are in the hospital is because of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After the fight with your father you got into your car and drove to my house. On the way there you lost control and ended up in a ditch. Your car was totaled. It was my fault. When you were lying there, I felt so helpless. Angry. Chloe, I was angry. Angrier than I have ever been before. I knew what I had to do. I came to a decision. Chloe, we cannot date anymore. I love you, but I feel that it would be better if we ended our relationship. Since you said that living with me would be easier if we were not dating, you should have no problems with it now."  
  
Chloe looked at Lex with no small amount of pity in her eyes. "I think that what you've just said is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"What?" said Lex, a little stunned.  
  
"Did you not catch it the first time? It was the dumbest thing I've ever heard. It was by far the dumbest thing you've ever said. Do you have some undisclosed mental problem that I haven't picked up on until now?"  
  
Chloe continued, "Let's take this in stages, shall we? A. None of what has happened is your fault. B. We are not breaking up. C. My moving in with you has not been decided yet. Understand?"  
  
Lex looked pained as he began to speak. "Of course it was my fault. If you hadn't been dating me, Gabe wouldn't have lost his temper. Then you wouldn't have been in that car accident and almost killed. I put your life in danger."  
  
"You were obviously not listening to me earlier. This is not your fault. You must be spending entirely too much time around Clark because you've adopted his least endearing quality. My fight with my father was his fault. My car accident was my fault. You were not responsible for either. If you want to blame yourself this you might also want to tack on the Irish potato famine and the stock market crash of 1929, because you are as much at fault for those as you are for what happened to me."  
  
Lex started to grin a little. "I assume that the fall of the Roman Empire is also my fault."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, that one is squarely on Clark's shoulders. Lex, I love you. As much as I thought I could ever love anyone. I refuse to let us be over because of some imaginary guilt or misplaced desire to keep me safe."  
  
Lex stood and walked over to the bed. He knelt beside it and took Chloe's hand in his. "Chloe, I love you. I want to keep dating you. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Chloe smiled one of her 500 watt grins and said, "Only if you go on a supply run for me."  
  
"Anything. What do you need?"  
  
"From my house, I need some clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner and my laptop. From school, I need my textbooks and the novel I'm reading. My locker combination is 15 14 48. Also, my purse from wherever it ended up. It was in the car with me. Oh, and one more thing. Under my bed at home is a shoebox. Please bring it also."  
  
"A shoe box?"  
  
"Yeah. It has a few things that will make this hospital stay a little more tolerable."  
  
"No problem. Try and get some rest while I'm gone. Ok?"  
  
"I promise. I'll sit here and watch TV like a good little couch potato."  
  
"Good. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Bye, Lex."  
  
[It's funny,] Chloe thought. [When I first moved to Smallville, I had a crush on Clark Kent. The wholesome, all-American farmboy. Lives off of fresh air and sunshine. When I grew up and got over my crush, I fell in love with Lex Luthor. Debonair playboy. A man that likes his bourbon neat, his cigars imported, and until me, his women surgically enhanced. Very different. Right? I still can't get over all the similarities between them. Like the way the both approach life. Clark treats life like a martyr, convinced he was put on this world to live a life of servitude. Lex, on the other hand, treats life like his enemy. Something he had to conquer, or be conquered by. Like opposite ends off the same spectrum. Never taking things one day at a time. Never being satisfied by just living. Both Lex and Clark have unattainable goal looming out in the future. I don't know what this goal is. I'm not sure that they do.  
  
Chloe reached for the remote and turned on the TV. [I'm not going to think about this anymore today. Lex told me to relax, so I'll relax. I also have to think of a way to tell lex that I can't move in with him...]  
  
TBC... 


	8. Gossip

*the Obligatory Author's note: Review! Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!  
Oh and thanks to Julie for the beta and the title for this chapter. Chapter nine is coming soon. Review!  
  
  
PDA 8: Gossip  
  
~Smallville Medical Center Room 302~  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Chloe Sullivan looked away from the TV. "Come in."   
  
The door opened and in walked Clark Kent wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He looked at Chloe lying on the bed and was amazed. Even wearing a hospital gown and no make-up Chloe looked great. She had washed her hair to get all the glass out and put it up with some funky barrettes. Her left wrist had about twelve thin, silver bracelets on them. Anyone besides Chloe would have considered a hospital stay a vacation from style, but not her. Chloe's style was as much a part of herself as the Torch.   
  
When Chloe saw who her visitor was her normal 500 mega watt grin was kicked up about three notches. "Clark!!! I am so happy to see you. You have no idea how boring this place is."  
  
Clark Kent looked at Chloe's enormous grin and smiled. "Oh, I have some idea. Is that Jerry Springer you're watching?"  
  
Chloe looked back at the forgotten TV program. "Oh yeah," she said a little embarrassed as she reached for the remote to turn it off. "Jerry was just about to tell us his final thought."  
  
"What was it today?" Clark asked. "'Transvestite Strippers and the women who love them'?"  
  
"No. It was 'Surprise! I'm cheating on you with your sister.'"  
  
"I can not believe you were watching Springer. You know that stuff is all staged."  
  
Chloe quickly went on the defensive. "Hey it's not my fault. I don't have anything else to do until Lex gets back with all my stuff. Besides this TV only has 12 channels. It's practically inhumane. It was between Jerry, Matlock, and Days of Our Lives."  
  
Clark couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's television viewing predicament. He looked at his watch. "Isn't John Edwards on channel 32 right now?"  
  
"John Edwards! The TV psychic? And you're calling Jerry Springer fake?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't believe in the paranormal? What about all the stuff we've seen? People that can control bees, or suck the heat out of people, or be invisible?"  
  
"Okay, Mulder, calm down. Yes, I believe strange things happen everyday, especially in Smallville. Remember, I was the one that started the wall of weird. But I automatically distrust anyone who displays his psychic powers on television. After all, if you had superpowers, would you go around telling everybody?"  
  
Clark looked at his feet. "Umm, no. I guess not."  
  
"That's what I thought. I am glad you came to see me though. How did you know I was here? Did Lex call and tell you? Or did you see my car and figure that I wasn't in school, or at home, or at Lex's so this is where I must be?"  
  
"No, actually I though it had been awhile since your last hospital stay and that you were about due for another," Clark said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You know those other two weren't my fault. I had no intention of being thrown out of a window or buried alive. I do, however, accept responsibility for driving into a ditch. So, honestly, how did you know where I was?"  
  
"Kayla Albright told me."  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Kayla. She's in my World History class. Long brown hair, freckles, braces."  
  
"I know Kayla, but how did Kayla know where I was."  
  
"Oh. She candy-stripes here in the evenings"  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"Kayla told me all about that big fit Lex had, and the weird custody thing."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Back the train up. What big fit?"  
  
"You didn't know? It happened last night."  
  
"I was unconscious last night. I only woke up about ten o'clock this morning."  
  
"Then you might not know about the custody thing, either."  
  
"What custody thing!"  
  
"Last night, Lex went outside and threw a huge tantrum in the hospital courtyard. He started screaming at the flowers. Kayla said he looked nuts. Then, he comes back up here and tells your doctor that he has legal custody of you."   
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yeah. 'Oh no' is right. Chloe. Do you know anything about this custody thing?"   
  
"No. Lex just told me that he wants me to move in with him. I told him that I couldn't because it wouldn't be legal. I guess he found a loophole."  
  
"Man, Chloe, that's heavy. What about your dad? He won't like you moving in with Lex."  
  
Chloe looked down in her hands. "My dad threw me out, Clark. He told me that he didn't want to see me anymore."  
  
"Chlo, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Clark grabbed a chair, pulling it closer to the side of Chloe's bed. He sat down and took one of her hands in his. "If there is anything I can do for you... just let me know, okay. Chloe, where are you gonna stay?"  
  
"With Lex, I guess."  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to. I mean, I love Lex. I love him so much, Clark. I'm just afraid that this is going to put additional stress on our relationship. Not to mention what this is going to do to our reputations. Sooner or later, people are going to find out that we're dating. I'd prefer not to be shacking up with him when that happens."  
  
Clark nodded. "It would be a little hard to explain."   
  
"It would be very hard to explain. I would be the teenaged tart and Lex would look like my sugar daddy. You know that I normally don't care what people think, but Lex is a very important man. This could reflect badly on him, the plant, even Luthor Corp. And you know what is going to happen if something Lex does looks like it's going to effect the company."  
  
"Lionel Luthor will fly down here in his private helicopter and put a stop to it."  
  
"Exactly. I don't care for Mr. Luthor in the slightest, but if Lex is put in the position of defending me against his father, something very bad will happen."  
  
"Lex can handle his father. Remember when we were held hostage at the plant."  
  
"I don't think so, Clark. Not this time. Ever since the tornado, they've been... weird. It's really tense between them."  
  
"So, are you going to move in with him?"  
  
"God. I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to. I don't have anywhere else to go, do I?"  
  
Clark leaned in closer to Chloe. "You know that you could always come and stay with me. I sure my parents would love to have you."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Thanks, but I could never do that. I know that the last thing your family needs is another mouth to feed. Besides, what if I got sick or hurt. Your parents health insurance wouldn't cover me. No. I'm going to have to move in with Lex. I just hope that everything works out okay."  
  
"I'm sure it will. You two love each other."  
  
"Yes. We do."  
  
Clark took a deep breath. This next part wasn't going to be easy. "Chlo, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you. Anything the Luthor's do is big news. Kayla didn't just tell me about this whole custody thing. She told most of Smallville High School. By tonight half the town's going to know about it."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and started to rub her temples with one hand. "Oh, great," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a heads up."  
  
"No, no. Thanks. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. Are you sure there isn't anything I can't do for you. Bring your stuff from your house?"  
  
"No. Lex is getting it. Thanks anyway."   
  
"What about your Metropolis stash?"  
  
"Yeah, he's bring it too. There is one thing you can do for me. Can you tape Farscape for me on Friday. It's on the Sci-Fi channel."  
  
Clark stood up to leave. "Sure. I've got to get back to school. Lunch is almost over."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Clark turned and began to walk out. "Chloe, just one more thing. Do you think Lex was bluffing about having custody papers."  
  
"I don't know how he would have gotten my dad so sign anything, but have you ever seen Lex bluff."  
  
"No," Clark said with a shrug.  
  
"Me neither. Bye Clark. Thanks for stopping by. Glad you got to see me."  
  
Clark smiled. "Bye Chloe. I'll bring Pete by later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Clark walked out and closed the door behind him. Chloe settled back into the bed. She would need to think about what Clark had told her and consider her next step very carefully.  
  
  
TBC....... 


	9. X-rays Belong in Hospitals

Author's Note: Review. No, I'm serious this time. I am a feedback junkie. Crack addicts don't look forward to a fix as much as me. BTW, I purposely left the end of this chapter as a cliff-hanger in the vain hope that you would review and tell me how much you hate me. See. Also, props to Julie for the beta. Yeah! That's all. Review.  
  
  
PDA 9: X-rays Belong in Hospitals  
  
~Smallville Medical Center~  
  
Lex opened the door to Chloe's room, quietly in case she was asleep. He walked gracefully to the other side of the room. Well, as gracefully as he could with the load he was carrying. Lex had apparently brought Chloe's entire wardrobe to the hospital. Along with her laptop, make-up bag, backpack, CD collection, and a Nike shoebox covered in puff paint and rhinestones. He set the load down on the table against the window. He looked back at Chloe. She was breathing evenly and her eyes were closed.   
  
Lex turned towards the window. He looked down at the courtyard. The place of his ill-considered decision. [I can't believe I was ready to give Chloe up last night. How could I have done that? It seemed so logical.] Although he may never admit it to another living soul, Lex was overjoyed that Chloe had talked him out of his less than brilliant plan. Living without Chloe would have been like a fish trying to live without water.   
  
Lex was suddenly startled by a voice behind him. "So, what did the azaleas ever do to you?"  
  
"Pardon?" Lex turned around in order to face the question head on.  
  
Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I said, what did the azaleas ever do to you?"  
  
"Were you faking being asleep?"  
  
"Don't you dodge my questions, Luthor. I heard all about your performance last night in the courtyard. Screaming at the flowers, Lex? Oh and I never claimed to be asleep."  
  
Lex grinned in spite of himself. He was just so happy the Chloe hadn't lost her natural snarkiness. "They weren't azaleas. They were tulips."  
  
"Still, not good."  
  
"I know Chloe and I'm sorry. I was just... just....I don't know....angry. Yes, I was angry. You were hurt and I didn't know what to do and I was angry. Then I saw that fountain. That god damn fountain. Did you know that it was donated by my father?"  
  
"No. I didn't know that," Chloe whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well, he probably doesn't know it either. He has this staff of about twenty people whose job it is to donate his money. They go out and find places that need a fountain, a wing, a collection, whatever. Then they pick everything out and dear old dad signs on the dotted line. Suddenly, he's a hero. I saw that fountain and I began to see how fake my life was.   
  
"No, Lex, it's not."  
  
"Yes. It is. My father and all of his cronies. The clubs and all the people in them. The women that used to hang off my arm."   
  
Lex crossed the room and sat on the edge of Chloe's bed. "Do you know what's real in my life? You. You, Clark and Smallville." Lex reached out his hand a stroked Chloe's hair. He scooted a bit Closer to her on the bed. They were only inches apart. "Chloe, I think I love you."  
  
"Oh, Lex. I love you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, Oh god yes. I can't imagine my life without you, Lex. But if I'm going to move in with you we need to work on your anger management skills."   
  
Lex looked at her, surprised. "Do you mean it. You'll move in with me?"  
  
"Only if you promise to stop taking your problems out on the flora."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. So, when do I move in?"  
  
"As soon as I can get you released." Chloe started to yawn. "Are you tired," Lex asked.   
  
"Yeah. Just a little bit. I think I need another nap."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Lex started to get up from the bed.  
  
"No. I mean, will you stay with me?"  
  
"Of course, Chloe." Lex leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he stood up from the bed and removed his shoes, tie and jacket. He laid back down behind Chloe and spooned up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He could smell the shampoo from her hair. It smelled so good. Like melon.   
  
"Goodnight Lex," Chloe mumbled as she began to quickly fall asleep."  
  
"Goodnight, my love."  
  
********************************  
  
When Clark arrived at the hospital it was 6 o'clock. This time though, he had Pete and Lana in tow. Clark still wasn't sure about his relationship with Lana. After the tornado, Clark knew that he couldn't be with Chloe. They had been friends for too long. He had realized that in rushing off into that tornado, he had made his choice. He had always loved Lana. It worked out well though. Chloe and Lex had found each other. Clark and Lana spent more time together, but they weren't "dating." At least, not yet.  
  
"Hey Clark, man. What floor is Chloe on?" Pete asked.  
  
"Um, the second."  
  
"Okay, I'll go grab an elevator."  
  
Lana reached out and touched Clark's arm. "Clark, I'm going to stop at the gift shop and pick up something for Chloe. I'll meet you up at her room."  
  
"Sure, Lana. No problem." Clark headed off after Pete towards the elevators.  
  
When they reached Chloe's floor, Clark decided to x-ray Chloe's room. After all, there was no point in disturbing her if she was in the shower or sleeping. Clark didn't feel too guilty over this minor invasion of privacy. After all, most of the time all he could see were people's skeletons. It wasn't like he was going to see Chloe naked or anything.  
  
Clark squinted his eyes and concentrated. Soon, the walls fell away and he could see that Chloe was in bed..... with SOMEONE ELSE! Clark couldn't make out who the other person was from just a skeleton, but he was willing to bet everything that it was Lex. Clark couldn't tell from the X-ray if either of them were wearing clothes. [I don't know how far Chloe and Lex have gone. And I don't really want to know.] Clark suddenly remembered his other friend who was just two feet away from the door. [This is so not the way for Pete to find out who Chloe's been dating.]  
  
Clark hurried to block Pete's path to the door of Chloe's room. "Hey Pete, you know what."  
  
"No. What, Clark?"  
  
"Here we are coming to visit Chloe, and we didn't bring her anything."  
  
"What, you want us to get her some flowers."  
  
"No. No. I thought that Chloe might like some coffee. You know, 'cause the coffee here has got to be pretty bad. Don't you think?"  
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
"So, why don't we run out and buy her something and bring it back to her."  
  
"You mean that you want to go all the way back to the Talon, just to get Chloe some coffee?"  
  
"No. There's a grocery store about a block down. I'll bet they sell those Starbucks Double Shots. We'll get her one of those."  
  
"You know Clark, you get stranger by the day."  
  
"Yeah, Pete. I know."  
  
Clark and Pete headed back down the elevator. As they were leaving the hospital they ran into Lana, who was exiting the gift shop. "Hey guys," Lana said. "I thought you were headed up to see Chloe."  
  
"We were, but then Clark had the sudden epiphany that if we visit Chloe without some form of caffeine as a gift, then she will never forgive us. So, now we are going to the store to buy Chloe coffee."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to come with you guys?"  
  
"No," Clark said desperately. "I mean, why don't you go on up to Chloe. If she doesn't answer when you knock just go in. She won't mind seeing you. Just make sure and tell her that Pete and I will be coming back in a few minutes."  
  
Lana looked at Clark like he was nuts. "No problem. I'll head on up now."  
  
"Make sure and let her know that Pete and I will be back soon."  
  
"Okay Clark, I'll tell her."  
  
"Good." [Chloe is going to kill me for this, but it's better that Lana finds out and gives Chlo and Lex an advanced warning that we are coming then if Pete walks in on the two of them. I have no desire to see Chloe have to chose between those two, and that's exactly what will happen if Pete finds out that Lex and Chloe are dating.]  
  
****************************  
  
Lana headed back up the elevator with the flowers she had bought for Chloe.  
  
[That's odd,] she thought. [Clark ran out of here like he was being chased by the devil himself.]  
  
Lana walked to Chloe's room. She knocked softly, but there was no answer. She knocked again and still, nothing. Lana felt a little uneasy about invading Chloe's privacy, but Clark had been so insistent that she let Chloe know he and Pete were coming to visit. {Oh well,] Lana rationalized. [We're both girls. Even if Chloe is changing, there is nothing in there I haven't seen before.] Lana opened the door to Chloe's room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Sometimes it’s Okay to Say No

Author's note: Thanks again to Julie on the beta. Wind beneath my wings, babe. I got more reviews on my last chapter than any of the others, so thanks to all of you. I want to get to 100. (My new personal goal.) We can all do it together! Enjoy.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
PDA Chapter 10: Sometimes it's Okay to Say No  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Lex Luthor was jolted out of bed by a loud noise he couldn't identify. He looked around. [Where am I?] He looked down at the bed and saw Chloe starting to wake up. [Oh yeah.] Then, Lex looked up and saw Lana Lang stammering and backing her way out of the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Luth..... um.. Lex. I didn't.... um...... I didn't know that you and...... you see, Clark told me to........ I should have knocked."  
  
[Great,] thought Lex. [Now I get to do damage control.] He quickly got up from the bed and walked to the door. He closed it behind Lana, effectively trapping her in the room, not to mention the situation. "Lana, please sit down."   
  
Just as Lana was sitting down, Chloe opened her eyes. She sat up in bed. When she saw Lex's serious expression and Lana Lang looking for all the world like she would rather be anywhere but here, Chloe knew instantly what had happened.  
  
Lex wasn't looking at Chloe the moment she became aware of her surroundings. All of his attention was focused on Lana, who was cowering in her chair. Still, he knew exactly what had transpired. He heard the thin sheets rustle as Chloe sat up, then a loud whimper when she saw Lana, then the soft padding of her bare feet as she ran as quickly as possible to the bathroom, and finally, the thick metal click as she locked the bathroom door behind her. Lex knew Chloe was mortified, but he had to deal with Lana right now. "How much did you see?"  
  
Lana looked down at her feet. "Um... nothing."  
  
Lex sighed. This was not going to be easy. Lex looked around and took stock of the situation. He and Chloe had been sleeping in a bed together. A very small bed. She was wearing one of those idiotic paper hospital gowns that doesn't close in the back, with nothing underneath. Lex was wearing socks, slacks and a white button-down shirt that was, at this moment, completely unbuttoned. This did not look good. Given their state of undress, Lana probably figured that she had caught them shortly after a romantic interlude.  
  
Lex grabbed the other chair in the room and sat down facing Lana. "Lana, I want you to listen to me. There is no reason you should feel embarrassed. You did not interrupt anything. I guess there is no point in denying it now. Chloe and I have been dating for a couple of months. In fact, we are very much in love with each other. The reason we haven't told anyone is because I was afraid of the negative backlash that Chloe might receive. Now, Lana, it is imperative that you not tell anyone. Chloe is going to be moving in with me soon, and it will be difficult enough without everyone knowing we are together."  
  
Lana nodded as Lex continued. "So far, the only other people to know about us are Clark and Chloe's father, and he did not take the news well. Do you understand? You cannot tell anyone."  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone, Lex," agreed Lana.   
  
"Good. Now, I think you had better leave while I coax Chloe out of the bathroom." Lex and Lana stood and took a few steps toward the door. Lex bent over to pick a small bouquet of daisies off the ground. "Are these yours?"  
  
"I brought them for Chloe. You can give them to her for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh Lex, please tell Chloe I'm sorry for barging in like this and embarrassing her. I wouldn't have done it, except for what Clark said."  
  
"What do you mean 'what Clark said'?"  
  
"Well Clark told me to come up here and if Chloe didn't answer to walk in. He made it seem desperate that I see her."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He told me to make sure that Chloe knew that he and Pete would be here to visit her soon."  
  
Lex looked at her sharply. "How soon?"  
  
"I don't know. Five or ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Lana."  
  
"You're welcome, Lex" Lana left, closing the door behind her. Lex walked over to the bathroom door. He stood with his back against the wall beside it. Then, he slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the hospital room floor.  
  
"Angel," Lex called out to Chloe.  
  
"What," she replied. He could barely make out what she said because of the thickness of the door between them and the low sullen quality of her voice.  
  
"Do you want to come out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Lana probably thinks I'm screwing you for your money and now she's going to tell everyone that I'm a whore."  
  
"Angel, Lana's your friend; she wouldn't do that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I have never known Lana Lang to be anything but loyal and forthright."  
  
Chloe, feeling a bit petulant, yelled out "If you like her so much why don't you marry her."  
  
Lex sighed and said softly, "I'd rather marry you."  
  
Apparently, it wasn't softly enough. Lex heard Chloe frantically trying to work the deadbolt lock. Suddenly, the door flew open. Lex looked up at her. She was so beautiful, even in that hideous polka-dot, paper hospital gown and bare feet. The sunlight from the bathroom window was framing her. At this moment she looked like the angel he knew she was.  
  
Chloe fell to her knees beside Lex. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I would rather marry you."  
  
"Oh god Lex, do you mean that."  
  
"Chloe," Lex said taking her hand. "I have never been more serious in my life. In fact, I'll make it official." Lex adjusted his position so that he was kneeling in front of her on one knee. "Chloe Bernadette Sullivan, I love you. Will you be my wife?"  
  
Chloe started to cry. Huge crocodile tears that flowed down her cheeks and splashed onto the cool linoleum floor. Chloe's shoulders started to shake from the force of her sobbing. "God, Lex. I just.... I don't know what to say. I love you more than.... I love you so much..... It's just...... I dreamed of this..... I don't know how to say...... I can't...... Chloe couldn't speak any longer. Her throat seemed to close with the swell of the emotions she was feeling.  
  
Lex puller her against his chest and put his arms around her. He began to rub her back soothingly. Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as though her were a life preserver. Lex started to whisper to her. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It's alright. It's going to be alright, Chloe. I understand. It's okay. You can say no."   
  
Chloe looked lifted her head and looked at him through the tears. "What?"  
  
"It's okay, Chloe. You can say no."  
  
"How.... how.....?"  
  
"How did I know that you wouldn't accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chloe. I know that you're not ready for such a huge commitment. You're only sixteen. Albeit, you'll be seventeen in a few months, but you are still in high school. Second, I know that I'm your first real boyfriend, and we've only been dating for a few months. Finally, I know that you're bright and ambitious and talented. You, Chloe Sullivan, are going places. Being married, even to me, would hold you back."  
  
"Lex, I love you so much."  
  
"I know you do. I want you to understand. I wasn't planning on proposing to you today, or anytime before you finished college. I wanted you to be ready to accept. The only reason I asked you today, is because you need to know that what I feel for you is genuine. Chloe, If you said yes, I would run out and marry you tomorrow. You are it for me. I know that you are not ready. And I won't ask again. Just know that the proposal is always on the table and when you are ready, all you have to do is let me know."  
  
"Thank you, Lex."  
  
"No. Thank you, Chloe. So, what do you say we get up off this hard floor."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
They both stood up and Lex began to quickly button his shirt. When he finished he sat on the edge of the bed and started putting on his shoes.   
  
Chloe looked at him in surprise. "Hey, where's the fire?" she asked.  
  
Lex grinned. "No fire, but Clark and Pete should be here any minute and it would be better if Pete didn't find me here."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"If you need me, I'll have my cell. I'm heading over to the plant. I've been neglecting it for the past couple days. I assume that Gabe hasn't been coming to work. No telling what sort of shape it's in with all this lack of management. I'll be there until midnight, then I'll come back here and see you, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lex finished with his shoes. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Not wanting to bother with the tie right now, he crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He gave Chloe a quick kiss goodbye and walked out the door. Lex decided to head for the back stairs. That way he wouldn't accidentally run into Chloe's next set of visitors.   
  
Just as Lex was making his way down the first flight of stairs, Clark and Pete got out of the elevator on Chloe's floor. They walked down the hall towards Chloe's room. Just to be sure, Clark x-rayed the room before Pete knocked. He was relieved to see that Chloe was alone.  
  
Pete knocked on Chloe's door. "Chloe, it's me, Pete."  
  
"Hold on. It will be just a sec."  
  
Chloe opened the door wearing a pair of jeans and a plain gray tank top. She smiled when she saw Pete and Clark. "Hey, guys! Come on in."  
  
Clark and Pete walked in and each of them sat in a chair. Chloe climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged, facing her two best friends.   
  
Clark looked around and realized that they were missing a person. "Where's Lana?"  
  
"She had to go home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was real sudden."  
  
Clark though Chloe sounded a little guilty, but he let it drop. He suddenly remembered the gift that he had been so anxious to get for Chloe. "Pete and I brought you a get well gift," he said, handing her a paper grocery sack. "I hope you like it."  
  
"You'd better like it, Chloe," Pete chimed in. "I thought Clark was going to have a heart attack if we didn't get that for you."  
  
Clark chuckled nervously, "Yeah.... well......"  
  
Chloe opened the bag. Inside were three Starbucks Double Shot Espressos. "Oh, guys! Thanks you. Finally, decent coffee."  
  
"We thought you'd like them." said Clark.  
  
Chloe smiled. "I do. Thank you."  
  
Pete cleared his throat. "Um, Chlo. I don't want to upset you or anything, but there is this crazy rumor that you're moving in with Luthor. I don't know who started it, but I'll find out, okay."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. "Yeah, about that Pete. Um, it's true. Lex was nice enough to offer me a place to stay for a while, and I am taking him up on it.  
  
"What? Why do you need a place to stay?"  
  
"My dad and I had a falling out and we've decided that I shouldn't live there any more."  
  
"Chloe, if you need a place to stay, you can always crash at my place. After all, I've got four older brothers. My parents aren't going to notice one more. Besides, my parents love you."  
  
"Yeah, Pete, I know. I can't impose on your family though. For the same reason I couldn't move in with the Kents.   
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Pete. Lex has got room and god knows, money to spare. He's the only one that wouldn't be inconvenienced by a sudden housemate."  
  
"I still don't like it."  
  
"I really don't care if you like it, Pete. This is the way it has to be."  
  
"Just don't cozy up to him too much. Remember who he is."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He's a Luthor. They're all bad news."  
  
"Pete, I can't deal with this right now. If you're going to be so mean, you can just leave."  
  
"Fine. I'm outta here." Pete stormed out, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Clark who had been silent through the whole exchange, stood. "I'll go get him Chloe."  
  
"Just take him home, Clark. I can't look at him anymore tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Man, if he reacted like this now, imagine what it'll be like when he finds out Lex and I are dating."  
  
"It will be fine. I'm always here for you. And Lex isn't going anywhere."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll see you later, Chloe."  
  
"See you, Clark."  
  
After Clark left, Chloe realized that it was only eight o'clock. [Lex won't be back until after midnight.] With nothing better to do, Chloe sat down and started on her geometry homework. She gave up on it after spending half an hour on the first problem. Try as she might, Chloe just could not focus on computing the area of a hexagon. In fact, there was only one thing written over and over in her notebook: Mrs. Chloe Luthor.....   
  
TBC 


	11. Just a Stupid Car Accident

Author's Note: It's late. Forgive me.   
  
*****************************************  
  
  
PDA- 11: Just a Stupid Car Accident  
  
~Smallville Medical Center- The Next Day~  
  
Chloe sat in bed brushing her hair. She tried as hard as she could but was unable to keep the smile off her face. Lex was coming to visit her again. She looked at her watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. [He should be here pretty soon. I can't believe the changes our relationship has undergone in just a few days.] Chloe shook her head at the thought. [I find myself loving him more and more each day.]   
  
Chloe put down her hair brush and raised her hand to her lips. She remembered the way Lex's kisses felt. They were soft, and at the same time, demanding. They were just like Lex himself. Firm, strong, sexy. A small smile started to form on Chloe's lips. His kisses were also tender. Lex could be tender too. But that was a side of him that only Chloe got to see.  
  
Chloe's thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and in walked Dr. Krause, Chloe's physician.   
  
Dr. Krause smiled as he entered the room. It was one of those fake, medical smiles. The one doctors seem to be able to pull out of their black bags. Chloe felt reassured by the smile though. It meant good news. If there was something wrong, Dr. Krause would have "official medical facial expression #2," the serious-concerned look. Chloe would have given a hundred dollars to see a doctor deviate from those two facial expressions. To see a doctor look surprised, enraged, or even confused would have made her day.  
  
Chloe put on a fake grin of her own. "So, what's up, Doc?"  
  
"Chloe," Dr. Krause said, "There is someone here I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Well, Doctor, I think it's a little soon in our relationship for you to be introducing me to your family." There! For just a second, facial expression #1 almost slipped.  
  
Dr. Krause chuckled nervously. "No, no. Chloe, I've called in a specialist. Her name is Dr. Judy Barnett."  
  
"I wasn't aware that I needed a specialist."  
  
"Considering your condition, I think someone with more experience should handle your case."  
  
"What 'condition?' You haven't told me anything. The nurses haven't told me anything. I feel fine, and yet I've been in the hospital for three days. Don't you think it's about time for you to start telling me what's going on?"  
  
"I'd rather you talk to Dr. Barnett."  
  
"No. I'm not talking to anyone else until Lex gets back."  
  
"Dr. Barnett' time is extremely valuable. When do you expect Mr. Luthor to return?"  
  
"Lex should be here any minute." Almost as if in response to Chloe's statement, there was a knock on the door. The door opened slowly. Lex poked his head inside. When he saw that Chloe was awake, he straightened and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.   
  
Lex could sense the building tension in the air. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"No. As a matter of fact," Chloe said, glaring at the doctor, "we were just waiting for you."  
  
"Okay. Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
Dr. Krause stepped forward. "I was just about to introduce Chloe to a good friend of mine. Dr. Judy Barnett. She specializes on cases like Chloe's."  
  
Lex spread his hands. "Bring her on in, then." Dr. Krause left and returned moments later with a blonde woman in tow.   
  
The woman introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Dr. Barnett." She held out her hand to Chloe, who was still sitting on the bed. "You must be Chloe. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Chloe shook the doctor's hand. "Yeah. Same here."  
  
The Dr. Barnett turned to Lex. She held out her hand again. "And you are...?"  
  
Lex looked at the offered hand and the woman attached to it. "Wondering why Chloe needs a specialist. She's fine. In fact, I planned to take her home today."  
  
Dr. Barnett smiled. "Well, that won't be possible. I need to observe Chloe for at least 48 hours before I'll be ready to make a decision."   
  
Lex smirked at the doctor. "I am her legal guardian and I say that she's fine."  
  
Dr. Krause spoke up. "I don't think that is your decision to make, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Dr. Barnett smiled. "Ahh. The infamous Lex Luthor. So nice to put a face with the name. Getting back to Miss Sullivan's condition, you can not possible understand all the facets of a condition this complex....."   
  
"Listen," Chloe interrupted. "I don't know what you all are talking about, but I'm fine. I just want to go home."  
  
Chloe got up off the bed and headed towards her suitcase. Dr. Krause intercepted her. "You can't leave yet, Miss Sullivan. I think, and Dr. Barnett concurs, you may have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
  
"What!!!??" Chloe said, a little too shrilly. "I do not have Post Traumatic Stress. It was just a stupid car accident. I'm fine. All I want to do is go home."  
  
Dr. Barnett stepped forward. "Chloe. Let me just ask you a few questions. Last year, you were attacked by a boy in a swimming pool right?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dr. Barnett continued. "And you were inside the Torch office when it was set on fire, correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And held hostage at the Luthor Corp plant."  
  
Lex couldn't remain silent any longer. "My father and I made sure that all the students and families affected received counseling."  
  
"And I'm sure that the counselor you hired was very adequate, but that isn't the issue." She focused her attention back on Chloe. "Then you were attacked by another boy in a barn. The same boy that killed your principal?"  
  
Chloe glared at her. "What are you getting at?"  
  
Dr. Barnett's expression softened a bit. "Just hear me out okay. Then, at the end of the year, you were abducted, imprisoned, and then buried alive. I understand that after this ordeal, you had nightmares. You were unable to sleep. Did you receive a psychiatric evaluation at this time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And just a few months ago, the tornado."  
  
Chloe whispered, "That's not fair. Everyone suffered from that. Many more than me." Chloe looked up at Lex. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss Sullivan," Dr. Barnett said, "This car accident is not an isolated incident. It is simply the last in a long line of traumatic events. Without therapy, your ability to function could be damaged permanently. The nightmares and insomnia you experienced last year are symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress. You are already suffering from it and it could be affecting you in ways you don't even realize. We're just worried that this latest incident will be the straw that broke the camel's back."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Listen. I don't want to be here any longer. I don't think that i need any counseling or therapy. All I need is to go home. Now. Can I go home?"  
  
Dr Krause frowned a bit and his eyes filled with concern. "I don't think so, Chloe."  
  
Chloe sighed. [Hmmm. Facial expression #2. He must mean business. Too bad. So do I.] "Doctor. I know hospital policy. As long as my guardian can take possession of me, you can't keep me here. I'll have Lex sign me out AMA."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Dr. Barnett said.  
  
"I know," said Chloe, a bit sarcastically. "That's why it's called 'Against Medical Advice.' I'm serious though. Release me or I'll do it myself."  
  
"Fine," Dr. Krause said sharply. "I'll have the paperwork finished by this afternoon. Will that be soon enough for you?"  
  
Chloe looked up at Lex. "What do you say?" she whispered up at him. "The two of us, home by dinner."  
  
Lex smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Chloe looked back at the doctor. "This afternoon will be fine." Then, she turned her attention to the fourth person in the room. 'I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, Dr. Barnett."  
  
The older woman winked at Chloe. "Don't you worry about me, Chloe. Besides, I think I'll be sticking around Smallville for awhile. So, you give me a call if anything comes up, okay?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "I'll be sure to do that."  
  
As the two physicians left the room, Chloe slumped back on the bed. Lex sat down next to her. "Where did that come from?"  
  
She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"That. You strong-arming those two doctors. I mean, I know you're aggressive, Chloe, but I've never seen you like that."  
  
"You disapprove?"  
  
Lex looked at Chloe in surprise. "Of course not."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Chloe, I didn't say that there was a problem, I just......"  
  
"Good," Chloe said, interrupting him. "Now how soon can we get the rest of my stuff."  
  
"Never, as far as I'm concerned. Chloe, I was just lucky that your father wasn't home when I got these," he said gesturing at the table. "Gabe hasn't been coming to work. I'd rather buy you a new wardrobe than go back to your house and find him there."  
  
"Okay," Chloe sighed.  
  
"Now, how soon can you be ready?"  
  
"As soon as the Doc has my release papers ready."  
  
"Good. I have to go back and check on the plant. I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Okay, Lex." Lex walked out the door of Chloe's room. Chloe sighed once more and started to pack up her things.   
  
  
TBC 


	12. Moving Day

PDA 

Chapter 12: Moving Day

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so long in coming. It's dedicated to all the people who reviewed and emailed to tell me to keep writing. Sometimes, all an author needs is a little encouragement- and a couple obsessed people to ride their ass. Thank you, all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clark Kent sighed. And groaned. The groan was for everyone else's benefit, but the sigh was as authentic as could be. At the sound of his groan, Lana Lang came rushing over.

"Clark! You shouldn't be carrying things that are too heavy for you. If you get hurt and can't do your chores, your dad will kill Lex."

Clark set the large trunk down at the foot of Chloe's new bed. "But it's not Lex's stuff I'm hauling up two flights of stairs."

Lana smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, but your dad likes Chloe. Besides, there is no way Mr. Kent would let an opportunity to pound on Lex pass him by. Next time would you please use the hand truck for the heavy stuff?"

"It wasn't even that heavy," Clark protested.

Lana threw a glance at Chloe's purple trunk. It had gold hinges and was covered with stickers. But more importantly, it was large and full of books. Lana looked back at Clark. "You have got to be kidding me. I know for a fact that thing has to weigh at least 75 pounds."

Clark looked down, as though he suddenly found the carpeting engrossing. "Well, um, I just meant that it wasn't heavy for me- 'cause of the chores."

Lana looked doubtful. "Clark, bales of hay are one thing..." She shook her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Lana reached out and put her hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark smiled and looked up at her. "I know. I appreciate it. Thank you."

Lana smiled back at Clark, then turned and headed downstairs for another load. Clark looked around Chloe's new bedroom. It was nice. It didn't look like Chloe, at least, not yet. It was difficult to personalize any room in Luthor Manor, but Clark had no doubt that if anyone could do it, Chloe could. 

Clark was startled out of his thoughts by a grunt behind him. A genuine one this time. He turned to see a red-faced Lex struggling with two duffel bags and a potted plant. Clark rushed to help him. Clark grabbed the decoratively potted death nettle, before it could be dropped, spilling potting soil all over the floor. 

"Thanks, Clark," Lex said as he slung the two bags into the back of Chloe's closet. 

"No, problem," said Clark. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? I mean, instead of hiring twelve very large men."

Lex sat on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. He chuckled at Clark's question. "Chloe and I have has several... discussions about my money. She's worried about how it will appear if I start paying for her things. I told her that it didn't matter what other people thought, but her was adamant. We came to an agreement. I would provide her with food, shelter, clothing and the occasional luxury- within reason, of course. Besides, she said that moving is a 'life experience,' and it doesn't count unless it involves a pick-up truck and everyone you know."

Clark laughed and offered his friend his hand to help him up. Lex took the proffered arm and pulled himself up off the bed. Clark turned to the older man and asked, "How much more is left?"

Lex wiped his brow with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and replied, "Not much, actually. We've got everything out of the trucks and into the house. Now it's just a matter of getting the rest of the boxes from the front hall up here and unpacking all of them."

"That's great." They headed into the hall. When they reached the main stairs they both paused to admire the chaos below. Lana was rushing around making sure that all the boxes were accounted for by checking them against the inventory list she made when they packed up Chloe's bedroom at her dad's house. Chloe fast on Lana's heels accusing her of not really working. Pete, the 'sensible male' of the group was loading up the hand truck for another trip upstairs. 

Clark's laughter at the scene drew the attention of the three friends downstairs. Chloe looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I'm glad you find this so amusing, Clark. Why don't you two come down off your mountain and help us little folks."

Clark and Lex started down the staircase. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she surveyed the room around her. "Um, actually I think you guys are done."

"Done?!" exclaimed Lana. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, everything is inside. And since Lex bought me so much stuff, and the room was already furnished, I don't need _all_ my things. The essentials are already in my bedroom. All that's left to do is unpack the boxes and sort through everything to decided what stays and what goes into storage. And that's something you can't really help me with."

"So, we can go?" asked Pete hopefully.

Chloe grinned at him. "Yep. You all can go. I release you."

Clark frowned. "Are you sure, Chloe. We don't mind staying if you-"

Pete punched Clark on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Clark man. She said we could go." Pete picked up his backpack and was headed out the door. He threw one last 'goodbye, Chloe' over his should and then he was gone. 

Clark still wasn't sure about leaving but then he looked at Lana and saw how tired she was. They had been working steadily for over six hours and none of his friends had his super stamina. Clark acquiesced. "If you're sure you'll be okay." He looked at Lana. "Would you like a ride home?" he asked her. Lana nodded gratefully.

Clark wrapped an arm around Lana's shoulder and escorted towards the door. "Hey, Clark," Chloe called after them. Lana and Clark both turned at the sound of their friend's voice. "Don't worry about me," the blonde said. She gestured at Lex who was currenly trying to tape together a box that had torn apart during the move. "I'm in good hands."

TBC 


	13. All in the Family

Author's note: Hi. My birthday is in a couple days (Leanne8582- 8/5/82- get it!). And do you know what I want most of all this year- reviews! 

That being said, I actually have a real note. The song used in this chapter is "How" by Lisa Loeb. No infringement is intended. // indicates lyrics. 

**********************************

PDA

Chapter 13- All in the Family  
  
Clark Kent closed the passenger side door of his father's pick-up. He walked around the cab and opened the driver's side door. As he slid into the cab of the pick-up, Clark turned and looked over at his lone passenger. Lana Lang's only response was a raised eyebrow. Clark sighed and once again turned his attention to the driveway in front of him. With a heavy arm, Clark reached up and turned the ignition key. The pick-up rumbled to life. Clark put the massive vehicle into gear and pulled away from the Luthor Mansion.   
  
"Lana," he began.  
  
"Don't even start, Clark. We just spent all day moving Chloe into Lex's place. I'm tired, dusty and sore. I do not need what ever you're about to say."  
  
"I just don't feel right about leaving."  
  
"That! Right there, that's what I didn't want to hear."  
  
"I can't help it, Lana. I feel as though I've just delivered my best friend into the Lion's Den."  
  
"Then why didn't you say something earlier? We spent an afternoon with Chloe and Lex. For heaven's sake, we just moved Chloe in."  
  
"You know I haven't been completely on board with this idea from the start."  
  
"Clark!" said Lana, almost screaming from frustration. "What ever happened to 'if it makes Chloe happy.'"  
  
"That was back when their moving in together was just an idea. It was a concept. Now, it's- I don't know- more real? When Chloe goes back to school on Monday, it won't be on the bus. It will be in a limo."  
  
"I don't think Chloe will take the limo to school."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I don't get you, Clark Kent. When Chloe told us we could leave, Pete jumped in his car and didn't look back."  
  
"Well, he has a date tonight."  
  
"Not the point. Pete Ross hates the Luthor's more than anybody else I've ever met. But he's okay with this. Why aren't you?"

"Pete doesn't know that Chloe and Lex are dating."

"Again, not the point."  
  
"It's kind of the point. Pete just thinks that Chloe is staying with Lex. I know that they're a couple. That, at night, they'll be doing... stuff." 

Lana reached out and put her hand on Clark's shoulder. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"I wish I knew. The whole thing just seems so-----  


  
-------weird."  
  
Lex looked up from where he was trying to help Chloe organize her book collection. "What do you mean, weird?"  
  
Chloe realized she might have offended her boyfriend and quickly tried to fix it. "Not, you know, bad weird. Just weird." Lex gave Chloe a searching glance. Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's just kinda weird. I mean, I'm cohabiting with my boyfriend. That's something I didn't think I'd be doing until after I got my Masters and was working my way through the ranks of the Daily Planet."  
  
"Thought this out, have you?"  
  
"Sort of. I mean, we all imagine what our future would be like. I thought I'd graduate from high school, go to college. Get my bachelors, then my masters. Then I would work for the Daily Planet. Along the way, I'd meet this totally fantastic guy. We'd move in together- in a beautiful loft apartment. He'd be a young professional also; just as wrapped up in his career as I am in mine." Chloe began to get a wistful look on her face. "We'd get take out Chinese. And tell each other about our days. Then, maybe, we'd get married, have kids. Buy a house in the suburbs and commute to the city."

Lex looked at Chloe with a worried expression. "Chlo, If your uncomfortable about moving in with me-"

"No, that's not it. It's just, I had this totally elaborate fantasy of what my future would be like, and now I realize that the picture in my mind is never going to match up with my life." Chloe glanced at Lex. His eyes were down cast and he looked pensive. "Come on, now," she said as she walked over and climbed in his lap. "I'm not sad. It's not like my life would have followed the blueprints exactly anyway. I had my self married at age 26, but heaven knows when, or if it would have actually happened." The corners of Lex's mouth turned up a little. 

"And," Chloe continued, "I gave myself two cats, but who knows if the apartment I want would even allow pets."

"Two cats?" asked Lex as wrapped his arms around Chloe's small frame.

"Yep," she said as she snuggled deeper into Lex's embrace. "I was going to name them Darla and Oz."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Chloe. You know I'm worried about you getting to have a normal life. You're supposed to go to college, and party with your friends, and live in the dorms and complain about the food. Your not supposed to be dating a man who's five years your senior and already out of school."

"Lex, look at me." When he lifted his head and looked obligingly into Chloe's eyes, she said, "I love you. And maybe, this isn't how my life was supposed to go. But my life wasn't supposed to include a mother who abandoned me and a father who disowned me. My best friend wasn't supposed to be a... well, whatever Clark's malfunction is. We still haven't figured it out." That got a slight chuckle from Lex. "The point is, you think a "normal life" would make me happy. I'm telling you that I'm happy now. Right here in your arms."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Lex. She pulled away from him slowly and said, "I love you. And because of that, I let you get away with a lot. But there are certain things I will not stand for. You can't make my decisions for me, you can't know the future, and you won't martyr yourself- or give up on this relationship- because you think you know what I want or need. I won't----------- 

---------let this happen!"

"There's no need to overreact, Jonathan."

"No, Martha." Jonathan Kent turned from his wife back to his son. "Clark, please tell me that I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing. Please tell me that Chloe Sullivan _not_ is living with the Luthors. And that you helped her move."

"Dad, it's not and ideal situation-"

"You're damn right it's not!"

"But it's not like she had anywhere else to go."

Martha took a step towards her son. "Clark, you know that Chloe is always welcome here. For as long as she would need."

"Yeah, I know. I offered to Chloe. But she said we couldn't afford it. And her moving in with Lex kind of makes sense. I mean, he's got all that room. And money."

"Remember, Clark," Jonathan said darkly. "Nothing the Luthors do is without a price. If Lex opened his home to Chloe, then there's a reason. And I'm going to find out what it is." Jonathan stormed out of the kitchen through the back door and headed towards the barn.

Martha looked at her son. "Clark, I want you to bring Chloe home with you after school tomorrow, okay?" Clark nodded. "Good." Martha turned and went after her husband. Clark sighed as he watched her go. Then we went upstairs to his room.

When Martha caught up with Jonathan, he had made it the barn and was fiddling with the tractor. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Chloe Sullivan is living in the same house as that.... man."

"You don't trust Lex with Chloe?"

"I wouldn't trust Lex Luthor with a house plant."

"Jonathan, if Gabe really threw Chloe out-"

"Martha, we've already caught Lex investigating Clark. And I've been wary of Chloe since that school assignment. Can you imagine if the both of them put some serious effort into finding out about Clark's adoption." Jonathan lowered his voice to just above a whisper and said, "Martha, does it seem likely that Gabe Sullivan would throw his only child out on the street?"

"I admit it doesn't sound like Gabe." Martha thought for a second, then her face lit up with sudden comprehension. "You think that Lex engineered the situation with Gabe and Chloe so that he could get closer to Chloe." Jonathan nodded as Martha continued, "So he could use Chloe to learn more about Clark. Jonathan, that's crazy."

"I've never known the Luthors to be anything but devious and self-centered. This would not be out of character for them."

"I really don't think-"

"I know you've developed a fondness for him, Martha, but I for one don't plan on taking my eyes off Lex---------

------------Luthor, am I interrupting you?"

"No, Dominic. Come in." Lionel Luthor said, as he put away the reports he had been reviewing. He looked up at his nervous employee. "Sit down. Now, tell me what you've discovered about this situation."

"Well sir," said Dominic, sitting rather uncomfortably in one of Lionel's designer chairs. "It seems that the rumors are true. A sixteen year old girl just moved into the Manor, today. Our source inside the house confirm that she had been staying there for a week prior."

"And her relationship with my son?"

"Undetermined. They have separate bedrooms. Here's her dossier," Dominic said, handing Lionel a manila folder. 

Lionel opened the folder and examined the contents. It contained the girl's medical history, school records, and known associates. "Is this it?" asked Lionel.

"We're working on the rest, sir," Dominic reassured him. "It's as complete as we could make it with the limited amount of time with which we had to work."

"Sullivan," mused Lionel. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"The manager of your Smallville plant- Gabe Sullivan. He's her father."

"Well, that is interesting, isn't it? I'll be monitoring this situation closely." Lionel took a sip of the coffee that was sitting on the desk in front of him. "Dominic, prepare the helicopter. I think I'll take a trip to Smallville. After all, it's been ages since I've seen------------

------------Lex!"

Lex Luthor groaned and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. "What? What did I do wrong now?" Chloe just raised an eyebrow. Lex sighed. "Chloe, love, we've been at this for hours. Can we please organize the rest of your books tomorrow."

Chloe gave Lex a huge grin and said, "We can knock off for today, if you'd like." Chloe thought she heard a muttered 'thank you.' "Anyway," she said, "I was just going to tell you not to shelve that one."

Lex examined the book. "Are you in the middle of reading it?"

"No, it's just my favorite and I like to keep it on my nightstand where I have easy access to it at all times."

Lex turned the book over so he could see the title on the binding. "Alice in Wonderland?"

"And Through the Looking Glass. They're both in that edition."

"Why is this your favorite?" asked Lex.

"Curious little blonde girl? You have to ask?"

Lex chuckled a little. He stood up and walked over to Chloe's CD player. Casually, he ran his index finger over her CD collection and selected one. Chloe couldn't see what he picked. Lex opened the lid on the CD deck. He carefully placed the CD he had chosen hand hit play. As he walked over to where Chloe sat surrounded by piles of clothes, "How" by Lisa Loeb began to play. 

/I didn't come this far for you to make this hard for me.

And now you want to ask me "how"?/

He held out a hand to her and asked, "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"

Chloe grinned a Cheshire cat grin at him and said, "What? Machiavelli doesn't have a quote for this situation so you're forced to resort to books I've actually read." Chloe stood and took Lex's hand. 

/It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?

How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?/

She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lex's arms went around Chloe's waist. They began to sway slowly to the music.

/With all the things that you could be,

You never could learn how to be me.

And now you want to ask me "how"?/

"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Luthor."

Lex brushed a loose strand of hair out Chloe's eyes and tucked it back into the bandana that held her hair. Then he put his hand back on her waist. "I hope I never will," he said softly as he pulled her closer.

/It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?

How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe

How do you breathe/

And they danced, just as they were, for hours. Both of them in old sweatshirts and jeans. Covered in sweat and grime from the move. Chloe with her hair in total disarray and Lex with a smudge of dirt on his forehead. But for them, none of it mattered. The entire world dropped away. All they knew was the music and the steady rhythm of one another's heart beats. 

To be Continued.......


	14. In the Course of the Day, Things Happen

Author's note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Your guys' support means the world to me. So thanks to...

Frances Holland, Liz, NinjaKitten, rosenbaumgirl23, letyourrainfall, Ally, Mabon, SlayerRyoko, TaraM, Jenn, edana, dani, Lrnd, Saryn, Lotta, Meredith Welling, cassia, Montana Magic, C.K.1, melia, mythirdeye, first45degreefan, walterwatcher, Kaila, molly, Trina Casey, NeeterDilly, JSaintG7, Kristin12, katelyn, Max Kitten, Merrie, Alexa Jones, Abninf1, iluvlexandchloe, ClowReed, ScoobyGal55, Ultrawoman, amber, Gemini15, veritas, nana, Queen_of_Tact, scifichick774, purfectchild, phitre, Eli, SeleneA, aj, veebee, alecsgrl, satineangelofhell, Drina, lilylover, rebma1, stiffy-wood-23, kidkarmina, krahmogh, Pineapple1, scottish lass2, Kandrisa Alston, S.Ann Smith, D6, wackochica, kris, and autumngold. 

By the way, spell check hates most of your names. It's like a sea of little, red, squiggly lines. Oh, and big thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, even though I totally fished for it. Now, on with the show... 

PDA 

Chapter 14: In the Course of the Day, Things Happen.

"Hey Chlo!"

Chloe Sullivan turned around to see who was calling her. She immediately saw the lanky frame of Clark Kent trying to push it's way through the throng of students that were cluttering up this hallway of Smallville High School. Chloe smiled and then returned her attention to her locker. Clark came up behind Chloe and tapped on her shoulder. "Yes, Clark. What can I do for you?" she responded without turning around. 

"Come for dinner."

"What?" Chloe asked as she gave a hard tug on her locker.

"Dinner. Tonight at my house. Mom's making fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy."

Chloe started spinning the lock again and said, "If I live to be a hundred, I will never understand how you don't weigh 300 pounds living in that house."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"What's the occasion?"

"No reason, my mom just misses you. You haven't been coming over as often."

"Uh huh. And this would have nothing to do with my new living arrangements?" Chloe pulled on the door again, and when it didn't respond, she started spinning the dial again.

"No. Not really. She just wants to see you."

"Clark," said Chloe as she turned towards the boy. "You didn't tell your parents about Lex and me, did you?"

"About that fact that you two are dating? No. And I didn't even tell them about you moving over there. My dad heard it from this guy that knows this guy that knows the Luthor's gardener." 

Chloe turned back to her stubborn combination lock. "Great."

"It won't be a big deal. I promise."

"Fine. I'll come. But only because Lex has this late business meeting tonight and I was just going to be by myself in that big place anyway. Now if- Aaarrghh!" Chloe broke off her sentence with a frustrated yell. 

"Problem?" Clark said trying to hide his amusement at Chloe's reaction.

"No. Just that I've had this same locker for two years and the combination has always been 14-22-7 and today, for some reason, it's stuck."

"Let me try." Clark's deft fingers quickly spun the lock and then he gave the door a solid tug. The locker opened smoothly and revealed Chloe's messy organization. Clark grinned at the blonde and said, "Maybe it just needed-"

"If you say a man's touch, I swear to God I will sock you."

Clark Kent held up his hands in mock surrender. "A little elbow grease." 

Chloe grabbed her biology book and slammed the traitorous locker door shut. "Pick me up at the Torch office after school and we'll catch the bus to your house, okay?"

"What? Lex didn't give you a fleet of limousines?"

Chloe smiled wryly. "Believe me, he tried," she said. "Or, at least, he offered to let me have one of his cars."

"You didn't take him up on it?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to drive a car that costs two hundred thousand dollars. Plus, I figured that taking the bus would invite a lot less unwanted speculation."

"I guess. So, I'll see you after school?"

"Yep. Bye, Clark."

Clark Kent smiled and said, "Bye, Chloe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm home!" Clark Kent said as he and Chloe walked through the kitchen door of the Kent household. 

Martha came in from the living room and said, "Clark, there is no need to shout. We're indoors."

Clark grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Mom." He walked over to a large pan full of frying chicken on the stove, and picked a little of the batter off one of the piece and popped it in his mouth.

Martha saw what he did and immediately swatted him on the hand. "That's for supper. Now go make yourself useful and tell you father that the food's about ready and he needs to wash up. He's out in the barn working on the tractor."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Clark turned and walked out of the kitchen. Chloe watched him gallop towards the barn through the large kitchen window. She turned to Martha and said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Martha looked around the kitchen and said, "Well, the chicken's about done. The mashed potatoes are done. I need to make the gravy. Oh, you can cut up the greens for the salad." Martha pointed to a head of lettuce, a tomato, and a couple of other vegetables laid out on the chopping board."

"No problem," Chloe said with a smile.

Chloe was almost finished putting the salad together when Clark and a grease stained Jonathan Kent entered the kitchen. "Mmm. Something smells good," said Jonathan. He came up behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek."

"Don't touch me," said Martha. "You'll get my blouse all dirty."

Jonathan grinned and released his wife. "Okay. I'll go wash my hands."

Martha leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. "And change your shirt."

Jonathan sighed and left for the bathroom to get cleaned up. Clark observed the scene and asked, "What do you need me to do, Mom?"

Martha pointed at a kitchen cabinet and said, "Set the table."

Clark quickly got the table set as Chloe and Martha put the finishing touches on dinner. Martha gestured for the two teenagers to sit down. Just as the three of them got situated, Jonathan came out of his bedroom. He took his seat at the table and Chloe, Clark, Jonathan, and Martha all held hands in a circle around the table. Jonathan began, "Bless us, oh Lord..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. That was really good, Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled. "Do you want another piece of pie, Chloe?" she asked, gesturing at the freshly baked apple pie sitting in the middle of the table.

"No, I think two's my limit. But thank you."

Martha stood and began gathering up everyone's plates. She turned to Chloe and asked, "Would you like to help me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kent." Chloe got up and followed Martha into the kitchen. 

Just as Clark stood up from the table, Martha called out from the kitchen, "You too, Clark."

"Yes, Mom." 

Martha handed Chloe a blue and white stripped dish towel and said, "I'll wash and you dry." Chloe nodded her assent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had been washing the dinner dishes for awhile (and Clark had fled the kitchen protesting he still had chores to do before it got too dark) Martha brought up the subject Chloe had been fearing all evening. "Chloe, I heard you moved in with Lex."

"Yes, Mrs. Kent."

"May I ask why?"

"It's no big deal. My dad and I had a kinda huge fight and Lex offered me a place to stay while we worked things out. He probably just did it, because I'm so close to Clark and you know, any friend of...."

"What did you and Gabe fight about that was so bad?"

Chloe shrugged dismissively. "Just stuff. You know how little things get turned into big things. It's okay. It will all work out in the end."

"Chloe," Martha said in a serious tone. Chloe looked over at the older woman and found Martha Kent staring into her eyes. "Lex Luthor isn't forcing you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, is he?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe nervously.

"Um, nothing in particular. I want you to remember that we love you. If you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here."

"I know, Mrs. Kent. But I'm fine- really."

Just as Chloe said that, Clark came into the kitchen. He brushed an errant piece of straw out of his hair and said, "Ready for me to take you home, Chlo?"

Chloe finished drying the last serving bowl and set it on the counter beside the sink. Then she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Yeah, just a sec." She turned to Martha and said, "Thanks for everything Mrs. Kent. And don't worry about me." Chloe grabbed her bag from where she had set it beside the door. She turned to Clark and said, "Ready?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martha and Jonathan waved goodbye as Clark drove away in the pick-up with Chloe. Jonathan wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and asked, "So what do you think?"

Martha shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know. But I believed Chloe when she told me that Lex wasn't forcing her to do anything against her will."

"So that means one of two things: either Lex isn't using Chloe to find out more about Clark, or he is and Chloe is purposely helping him."

"Jonathan, do you really think that Chloe would do that to Clark? Her best friend?"

Jonathan sighed. "I sure hope not. But all I know for sure is that we now have the town's only billionaire teamed up with an ambitious little girl with great instincts for ferreting out stories. Combine that with the fact that they both have a vested interest in Clark. I'm worried Martha."

"I know you are," she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Chloe got back to the mansion, the first thing she did was get ready for bed. Chloe's personal philosophy was that one should only stay dressed as long as was necessary. That was why she always got into pajamas as soon as she knew that she would be leaving the house. And that was how Lex found her two hours later when he arrived home: sprawled out on one of the leather sofas in the TV lounge, wearing a pair of pink and gray flannel pajamas, and pouring over her biology notes. When he saw her he grinned, then stood- leaning against the doorway- and watched her.

Chloe could sense someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Lex hovering in the doorway to the room. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," he replied. "What are you working on?"

"Studying for the stupid bio midterm tomorrow. The accident and the move kinda put me behind. And, oddly enough, I have a strong desire _not_ to repeat this class. I wish I had a best friend who was really smart- at the schoolwork stuff. And not so lost in the pink haze of Lana that he can't see anything else."

Lex grinned and walked over to where Chloe lay. He sat down beside her and she adjusted her position so that she was sitting propped up against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Chloe dropped her biology book on the floor unnoticed. "I could help you study," Lex said. "I'm smart."

"That you are," agreed Chloe, "But are you sure that high school biology isn't beneath you?" 

"I think I can make an exception for you. So, how was dinner at the Kent's?"

"Oh good. You got my message. It was great. Mrs. Kent made pie."

"Pie?"

"Apple. She sent a slice home with me for you."

"I'll have to thank her. So, they know you're living here."

"Yeah, but they were a lot cooler about it than I thought they would be."

"That's good." Lex reached up and loosened his tie.

"Yeah, but after dinner Martha cornered me and started asking some weird questions."

"Such as?"

"She wanted to know if you were pressuring me in any way."

"Like this..." said Lex as he kissed the top of Chloe's head. The arm around her waist began to stroke her thighs. Lex kissed his way down her head, then blew lightly in her ear. "Do you think she knows we're involved."

Chloe giggled at the sensation. "No, Mr. Suave. That's what I thought it was at first too, but I wasn't getting a teenage sex vibe off her at all. It was like we were having two different conversations."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until later."

"Yeah. So, how was your meeting?" Even as she asked the question, Chloe could feel Lex tense beneath her. 

"Let's just say it wasn't as pleasurable as your dinner."

"That bad, huh?"

"Did I tell you it was with my father?"

Chloe winced sympathetically. "No. I'm sorry, Hon. What'd he say?"

"Well, he knows you're living here."

"Does he know that we're a couple?"

Lex ran his fingers over is scalp in a movement Chloe had begun to recognize as meaning he was frustrated. "No. Not yet anyway. Mind you, it's one of his theories."

"Theories?"

"When my father finds something he can't explain, he comes up with as many theories as possible, then starts picking away to find out which one is closest to the truth. It's a very scientific way of meddling with people's lives."

"So, he doesn't know for sure about us?"

"No, but the scenario where I'm fucking you is topping his list. Though he thinks it's equally likely that I'm keeping you hostage, because your father is blackmailing me."

Chloe let out a peel of laughter at the thought of Lex keeping her prisoner in the luxury mansion. Lex smiled out the sound and said, "Now that's what I needed to hear. But you know what this means, don't you? No public displays of affections. Not even in the mansion until the staff has left for the day. I don't know who might secretly be on my father's payroll. 

"Right," said Chloe in a mock serious voice. The her tone changed, became softer. "But everyone is gone now. No one here, but us chickens."

Lex nodded. "That's right."

"So I can be as affectionate as I want."

"That is also correct."

"Good. Then I'll trade you."

"Trade me what?"

"A kiss for every thing you teach me about cell division."

"Now there's a business arrangement I can definitely get behind."

To be continued.....


	15. Leave the Legalities for the Lawyers

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, autumngold, val, Shanthi, Callista NicTeryn, Pineapple1, Pilar, Z, & bansh. It means so much. And big love to Kris and Sabby who emailed me during my recent crisis of confidence. You guys will never know how much those kinds words meant.   
  
I know it's been a wait for this chapter. And I'm sorry about that. I can only hope that the quality will make up for that. Events kinda conspired against me writing it. I got some very nasty flames (which I've left up) and then real life got in my way. Well, it actually got in my way, pushed me down on the ground, then stomped on my face. You know hoe it is  
  
Also, I really really hate the current summary for this fic. If anyone can write a better one, I'll gladly use it and give you full credit.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to Julie, a great beta and professional hand-holder (which can occasionally be the same thing). She's the girl behind the scenes, and she makes this fic work.   
  
PDA 15: Leave the Legalities for the Lawyers  
  
Gabe Sullivan sat in his office at home. He was tired. Tired of feeling helpless, tired of lying awake at night wondering about Chloe, and tired of waiting for Lex Luthor's next attack. Gabe decided to go on the offensive. He opened his address book and flipped to the "S" section. When he found the right number, he picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice that answered.   
  
"Hi, um, my name is Gabe Sullivan. I... I need your help."  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Sullivan?"  
  
"I know your history with the Luthors."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you."  
  
"Wait! Please! Lex... Lex Luthor has my daughter. I don't know how he's done it, but somehow, he has custody of her. Her cell phone's been deactivated. I can't even see her. Lex's security team follows me every time I leave the house. I called the Sheriff, but she said there was nothing she could do. Please, I don't... I don't know what to do."  
  
"Mr. Sullivan, why don't you come by my office in the morning. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Nine o'clock. Good-bye, Mr. Sullivan."  
  
"Good-bye, Mr. Small."  
  
**********************************  
  
Lex Luthor rubbed his eyes tiredly. He has been staring at the same quarterly projections for an hour now and the numbers were starting to blur together. He had checked and rechecked the figures and there was no doubt about it- profits were down. It was understandable. Lex's mind had certainly been preoccupied these past couple of weeks. Combine that with the loss of the best plant manager he'd ever had, it's bound to effect the work force, and thereby effecting the plant's output. It was only a slight dip. More in some departments, less in others. Six percent overall. But it was big enough that his father would notice and wonder why. Big enough to draw Lionel's attention and focus it squarely on Lex. Something Lex fervently wanted to avoid.   
  
Lex glanced down at his watch. Ten o'clock. These figures were due on his father's desk by the end of the day. That meant Lex only had slightly less than seven hours to adjust these figures before his father's perusal. He didn't need to make the dip disappear entirely, he just needed to fill it in a bit. Small fluctuations could be explained by supplies of raw material, or the market, or local economic slumps. I just need to take profits up three percent. He won't notice if they only drop three percent, Lex thought to himself. He pulled up a report on the output of one of the local dairy farms and got to work.   
  
***********************  
  
Henry Small was sitting on the floor, sifting through various case files in his tiny office. When he heard the knock at the door, he looked over the various colored mountains and valleys he'd created and said, "Come in."   
  
Gabe Sullivan stepped gingerly in and walked around the stacks of files. "Mr. Small?" Gabe confirmed.   
  
"What?" said Henry distractedly. Then he looked up from his haphazard crouch at his visitor. "Oh, yes. That's... I'm Henry Small. And you're, I presume, Mr. Sullivan."  
  
"Yes, Gabe Sullivan. It's a pleasure to meet you," Gabe said as he extended his hand in the familiar greeting.   
  
Henry stared at the outstretched arm for a moment, before standing to shake it. "It's a pleasure. Please have a seat..." Henry trailed off as he glanced at the only other chair in the room which happened to have a stack of red files two feet high sitting on it. "You can just put those on the floor with the others," he said apologetically to Gabe. "I don't know why I had them separated out... And I'm sorry about the disaster and my obvious bewilderment. When you mentioned the Luthor's on the phone, I decided to pull every file that involved them in some way. It turned out to be quite a lot. And in an office this small, pardon the pun."  
  
Gabe waved the apology away. "I understand completely."  
  
"My wife calls it cozy," Henry continued. "The office that is. She doesn't have to work out of it. So, you're here about the Luthors? Something about your daughter?"  
  
The sudden shift of topic caught Gabe a little off guard. "Uh, yes. Chloe. She's... I guess she's been dating Lex Luthor for awhile, though I only found out about it recently. I'll admit, I reacted badly. Said some things I shouldn't have. I didn't mean them, I just... she didn't give me a lot of time to prepare a response.  
  
At Henry's understanding nod, Gabe continued. "Well, Chloe stormed out of the house. Next thing I know, I'm getting a call from the police. Chloe totaled her car. But by the time I get the hospital, I'm not allowed to see her. Some of Lex's security goons escort me out, and they've been tailing me ever since."  
  
"Did they follow you here?"  
  
"God, I don't know," Gabe groaned, frustrated. "If they did, what was I supposed to do? Circle the block every two miles? Lose them? I'm not secret-agent man. I'm just a guy."  
  
"Okay, calm down," Henry placated. "You said you called the Sheriff?"  
  
"That was the next day. But the Sheriff's office told me there was nothing I could do. Lex said he had some kind of custody papers, and they were just waiting for them to be faxed over. The day after that they had them. I went to the county court house and requested a copy." Gabe reached into his jacket and removed a long, thin, envelope. "Here they are." He handed the envelope to Henry.   
  
Henry took the envelope and opened it. "Not filed locally?"  
  
"No," Gabe responded. "In Metropolis. I had Judge Ross look them over. She said that as far as she could tell, they were real."   
  
"And you haven't tried to approach your daughter since then?"  
  
"No. Judge Ross told me not to. She said that Lex could show cause to get a restraining order against me, and if we ever went to court, it wouldn't look good."  
  
"She's right. I honestly don't know what to tell you, Gabe," said Henry. "I don't really think I can help you. I'm an environmental lawyer. These cases," he said gesturing around the office, "they're all pollution cases. Some class-action suits, but they're mostly settlements."  
  
"But you've studied family law, right? And criminal law?"  
  
"Law School was a long time ago. I don't feel confident enough to represent you. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're the only one who didn't turn me away the minute I said the name 'Luthor'. I need you."  
  
"No, you need a lawyer who knows what the hell he's doing."  
  
"But you hate the Luthors. This is your big opportunity."  
  
"I don't hate 'the Luthors'. I hate Lionel Luthor. I think he's a duplicitous, conniving, amoral bastard. But I don't know a thing about Lex. Other than he seems to have inherited his father's penchant for strong-arm tactics." At seeing the despondent look on Gabe's face, Henry backpedaled a little. "Look. I'll check around. See if I can find anyone who will take your case. Someone who isn't one hundred percent guaranteed to lose."  
  
Gabe smiled. "Thank you.   
  
The two men shook hands once more, and Gabe left. Henry Small sat staring at the ruins of his office. A twenty-year career lay at his feet. A practice he built by himself through hard work and determination. Clients, everyone one of them friends. And he had just risked it all.   
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
